Life or death
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When a new girl moves into St. Canard and wants to be friends with Gosalyn. Is she just eager girl wanting to be friends or is there more to her then meets the eye. Surpise twist at the end!
1. Chapter 1

Life or Death

Chapter 1:

The scene is late at night in St. Carnard close up of the tower where you see a depressed 16 year old Gosalyn sitting on the ledge in black and white. The wind is blowing her hair back and she looked down at the ground.

Have you ever had a big idea to make? That you dont know what to do? Im having one of those right now. All thanks to blonde ditz named Quinn. I have to make a choice what to do. Stay dead and live with my birth parents or go back to life and be with my family. This sucks. But Im probably getting a head of my self here. Ill back up a few months ago. Gosalyn said.

Flash back to a few months ago..

Its an early morning in St. Canard at the Mallard house

Drake is knocking on the door of Gosalyns room.

Time to wake up! Drake exclaimed.

No response coming from the room and Drake took it upon himself and walked in the room. As he walked in he kept stepping and tripping over things in the room.

Ahh! Eww! What the.. He kept trailed on.

He finally reached the window and pulled the blind up and two girls groaned in the room.

It showed two beds in there, one has colorful bed and the other one is blood red and black.

Girls, wake up! Drake exclaimed.

A collective groan comes from the room and a hand comes out of the covers and zaps the blind down.

Drake mumbled to himself and walked over to the beds, pulled off the covers off a sleeping Gosalyn and next his step daughter Misty.

Ahh! The girls exclaimed.

Its youre first day of school. You dont want to be late. Drake said walking out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The girls stretched and moaned.

He is pure evil. Misty moaned.

Gosalyn yawned and stretched. Ive been saying that for years.

Misty sat up in bed and waved her hand over her body and shes dressed all ready. Shes wearing a long sleeved blood red shirt and a long black skirt, boots, she has purple highlights in her hair, black boots.

I hate you. Gosalyn grumbled at her for being ready already.

Yeah, yeah I know. Ill see you down. Misty said.

Misty walked out of the room and closed the door. Gosalyn yawned and stretched as she managed to get out of bed half asleep and rubbed her eyes.

I keep saying that school should start later in the day. She yawned.

She walked to the closet and grabbed some clothes that are in a pile of the floor.

In the kitchen

Morgana is making breakfast and their 8 year old son Hunter sitting at the table.

Hunter is a spitting image of Drake only with black and white hair and green eyes like Morgana wearing a green button down t-shirt and a black shirt under that.

Morgana hands him a plate of food which is some kind of creature and he grabs a fork and is about to eat it when it walks away.

Eat up Hunter, before it walks away. Morgana said.

Too late mom. It already is. He replied.

Morgana turned around and tried to quickly get it.

Oh no you dont! She exclaimed.

As she tried to get it, Hunter looks at his bran muffin and sticks his tongue out at it.

Looks around to see his mom is busy and gets a mischievous grin on his face. He zaps it into a double chocolate cupcake.

Now were talking! He exclaimed as he licked his lips.

Hes about to take the first bite when Drake and Misty walked in and Drake took it away from him,

Nice try Hunt. But I didnt let Gosalyn eat like that at youre age. So what makes you think that Im going to let you eat like this too.

Aww, come on dad. Mom is busy trying to catch breakfast. He said.

Too bad so sad. Chance it back. Drake said.

Hunter groaned and refutably changed it back to bran.

Blah! Happy? Hunter asked.

Very. Drake said with a smile.

Misty shook the thoughts out of her head and helped her mom catch the breakfast. She opened the window and it flew out.

Thanks Misty. Morgana said.

No problem. Misty said.

Misty grabbed a bowl and sat down at the table.

At the Muddle foots house Binki is making breakfast for her family when the creature comes flying past the window. She dropped the plates on the floor and gasped.

Herb! Herb! Come here quick! She exclaimed.

Herb and a 16 year old Honker ran into the kitchen in a hurry.

What is it? Herb asked.

I just saw some kind of flying creature with one eye flying past the window. Binki said.

Herb looked out the window and didnt see anything, Honker chuckled nervously about that.

I dont see anything. Maybe youre seeing something.

Uh.. yeah mom. Youre probably thinking too much about it. Honker said.

Binki sat down and sighed.

Maybe youre right. But I Binki trailed on.

Honker slowly backed up and took off running out of the house.

Back at the Mallard house..

Gosalyn comes walking down the stairs wearing her purple jersey with a black turtle neck under, jeans.

Drake looks up the stairs and shook his head.

Well well well.. look whose finally awake. He teased.

Gosalyn just shot him an evil look that shouts shut up or Ill kill you.

She sat down on the couch and put her multi color high-tops on.

Maybe you should eat something before you go. Drake said.

Nah, Ill just grab something on the way. She said.

Just then Honker comes walking in the house and closed the door.

Hey Honk. Gosalyn said to her boyfriend for a year.

Hey, is youre mom cooking again? He asked.

Yeah, I think

Okay, good. My mom saw it flying past the window again.

Gosalyn laughed at that.

I feel so bad for her mom. Probably thinking that shes losing her mind.

Pretty much. Honker said.

Misty and Hunter walked out of the kitchen.

You all ready? Gosalyn asked.

Yup. They replied.

They grabbed their book bags and Drake and Morgana walked out of the kitchen to say good bye to the kids.

Morgana hugged and kissed Hunter like crazy.

MOM! Hunter cried out.

Sorry. Have a good at school kids. Morgana said.

Gosalyn grabbed the keys from the table and the foursome walked out of the house.

Outside they walked to the old station wagon and Gosalyn groaned.

Man, this stinks! I get this rusted bucket of bolts while dad gets a brand new car! How is that fair? She asked as they tossed their bags in the trunk.

Its dad. What did you expect? Hes a cheapskate. Misty said.

Tell me about it. Gosalyn answered back.

They hopped in and she started it up and drove off.

Inside Drake watched as his daughter drove off and sighed. This was his greatest fears Gosalyn driving.

Every time, she starts it up. I hold my breath. He said.

Morgana laughed and hugged him tight.

Oh Drake darling, shes a good driver. You have nothing to worry about.

Drake paused and turned to her as he raised an eye brow at her.

Youve never ridden with her have you? Which is why I told her the first time she gets a ticket for anything. And I mean anything. Im taking her licenses away from her for a month! He said.

Morgana rolled her eyes at that and walked away.

Minutes later..

The kids arrived at Eldritch Academy of Enchantment to drop off Hunter.

Alright bro. Youre stopping first. Gosalyn said.

Hunter grabbed his stuff and got out and walked over to his best friends a vampire and werewolf.

See you at lunch time Hunt. Misty said from the window.

Oh thats right. Youre starting to go during half day at normal school and the rest at magic.

Yup, Im glad too. Get to spend time with my own kind. Misty said.

Gosalyn started up the car and they drove off, while Hunter and his friends walked inside the school.

They then arrived at St. Canard High School and she parked the car, took the keys out of the car. They all headed out of the car and walked inside the school.

Inside they spotted a bunch of girls picking on some girl with blonde pig tails. Playing keep away with a stuffed cat.

Keep away! Girls exclaimed.

Oh come on girls! This isnt funny! The girl cried out.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that and put her bag down on the ground.

Watch my stuff will ya? She asked.

Misty and Honker nodded their heads and watched as Gosalyn walked over to them.

Keep away! The girls exclaimed.

Gosalyn just walked over and grabbed the cat from them.

Oh grow up you guys! She exclaimed.

Aw, you ruined our fun Gosalyn. One girl said.

Yeah, I know. Gosalyn said.

The girls walked away and Gosalyn handed the cat back to the girl.

Here you go.

The girl gasped and hugged it tight. Oh thank you! Mr. Kitty and I are so thankful.

Misty and Honker joined them. Arent you a little old to play with stuffed dolls? Misty asked.

Hes my best friend. Isnt that Mr. Kitty? The girl said.

The threesome looked at each other and back at the girl.

Really? Gosalyn asked.

Misty made the crazy motion. Coco. She whispered.

Oh yes, Mr. Kitty and I have been friends since I can remember. Even after his untimely death. I wanted him to be with me.

Oookay. Well heres some friendly advice for ya. You might want to leave the cat at home next time. Gosalyn said.

The three some walked away from the girl.

I dont trust her. Misty said.

Yeah, well you dont trust anybody. Gosalyn said.

Still I just get a bad vibe from her. Something is deifferntly wrong with her. Misty said.

It is now lunch time and Gosalyn is in line for lunch when Misty walked up to her.

Hey sis. I need the keys. Misty said.

Gosalyn opens up her messenger bag and pulled them out.

Crash it! Then maybe dad will buy us a new car. Gosalyn said.

Misty laughed. Yeah right. It could be blow up in flames! And dad will still try to put it together and give it us.

How true.

See you after school. Misty said.

Misty walked away and Gosalyn walked back to the line when the girl ran up to her.

Hey! She exclaimed.

Gosalyn jumped little and looked at her. Who is still holding the cat.

Oh hey. She replied.

I forgot to tell you my name. Its Quinn. Quinn replied.

Gosalyn.

Gosalyn grabbed a tray and so did Quinn.

I wanted to thank you for saving Mr. Kitty for me.

Its no problem. But like I said you might want to leave the cat home from now on.

Oh I could never do that. Mr. Kitty and I go every where together.

Gosalyn just raised an eye brow at that and shook the thoughts out of her head and grabbed the pizza and a milk along with a chocalte brownie.

Wow, you got a good lunch. Quinn said.

Yeah, I have to pay extra with my own money for it. My dad is such a cheapskate. Gosalyn said.

Quinn laughed at that and as they walked into the lunch room. Honker stood up and waved to Gosalyn.

Well see ya. Gosalyn said.

Before she could walk away Quinn sighed. Can I join you for lunch? I dont have any friends yet.

Gosalyn paused and hesitated for a second.

Sure. She said.

Oh thank you.

Quinn and Gosalyn joined Honker and her two soccer friends Christy and Sara along with their boyfriends.

Hey guys, this is Quinn. Quinn this is everybody.

Hi. Mr. Kitty and I are very pleased to meet you. Quinn replied.

All of them look at her strange.

Hi. They said.

Honker pulled Gosalyn aside.

What are you doing? He whispers.

What did you want me to do? She doesnt have any friends and asked if she could join. I couldnt just say no. She whispered back.

What are you two talking about? Quinn asked as she petted the cat.

They quickly turned around and grinned.

Nothing. They replied.

Quinn was about to say something when the principal came on.

Attention class. The girls soccer team is having a meeting right now in the gym room. That is all.

Gosalyn and the girls looked at each other and gasped.

OH CRUD! I almost forgot! Gosalyn exclaimed.

I know! Christy exclaimed.

They kissed their boyfriends goodbye and grabbed their trays and headed out.

See you later guys. Gosalyn said.

Quinn looked at the guys who just kept ignoring her, while she petted the cat some more.

Hours past Gosalyn and Honker are standing by the lockers talking.

Can you believe this homework on the first day of school! Gosalyn protested.

I kind of like it. Honker said.

Gosalyn sighed and looked at him strange. Only you Honk. Who could find homework fun. Come on lets go see if Misty and Hunter are here yet.

Gosalyn closed the locker and threw her comflounge messenger bag over her shoulder and they headed for the doors.

With in seconds Quinn spotted them and called out for them.

Gosalyn! Wait! She exclaimed.

Gosalyn paused and looked back at her.

Oh hey Quinn.

They walked outside the doors and stood outside.

I was wondering if I could get a ride home with you. Quinn said.

Gosalyn and Honker looked at each other and sighed.

Oh gee, Quinn. I would love to. But the station wagon is full already. What with me, Honker, my sister and my brother. Sorry.

But we dont have.. Quinn trailed off.

Just then there was a car horn went off and sure enough it was Misty and Hunter.

Sorry Quinn. See you. Gosalyn said.

Her and Honker started to run for the car, and Misty tossed the keys to Gosalyn.

Lets blow this pop stand. Gosalyn said.

Right when they got in Quinn jumped in.

See you have room. Quinn said.

Everybody jumped a little at that.

Misty glared at her and Hunter looked at her strange.

Who the heck are you? Hunter asked.

Im Quinn and this is Mr. Kitty. You must be Hunter. You are so cute. Quinn said pinching his cheeks.

Hunters eyes turned bright red and pushed her off of him.

Want me to turn you into a yak? He asked.

Huh? Quinn asked.

Dont listen to him. Honker said.

Oh alright. Do you think I could stay with you guys for awhile after school? She asked.

Everybody looked at each other and back at her.

Were just going to go back home and do our homework. Gosalyn said.

The real reasons are because Drake is usually sleeping in his Darkwing outfit on the couch right now.

And uh.. our dad usually is sleeping right now. He works the night shift and doesnt let us have any visitors after school. Misty quickly said.

Oh, alright. Maybe some other time. Quinn said.

She grabbed Mr. Kitty and her school bag and got out of the car.

Right when she closed the door they took off.

Whats with that stuffed cat? Hunter asked.

Mr. Kitty, is her best friend apparently they go every where together. Gosalyn replied.

Shes a psycho. Misty said.

Thats a classic coming from a witch and a warlock. Gosalyn said.

Just be careful okay? Misty said.

Yes dad. Gosalyn replied.

Shortly after they arrived back at home and Hunter gets out of the car and runs inside.

Drake was sure enough sleeping on the couch, Hunter runs and jumps on top of him.

WAKE UP! Hunter exclaimed.

Drake woke up with a stat and gasped at his little son.

Hi. Drake said.

Hi dad.

Gosalyn and Misty walked in the house seconds later.

Im telling you Gos. I dont trust her.

And I keep telling you. You dont trust anybody. Gosalyn replied.

What are you two talking about? Drake asked.

Some weird girl from there school. Hunter replied.

What weird girl? Drake asked.

Its nothing dad. Gosalyn said.

I dont trust her. Misty said.

Drake looked at Misty and back at Gosalyn. Oh? Whys that?

Dad, shes harmless. Its nothing to worry about. Gosalyn said.

Drake was about to say something when the doorbell rang, Gosalyn answered it.

Drake ran to the closet so nobody would see his outfit.

Who could that be? She asked.

When she answered it, she jumped to see Quinn standing there.

Ahh! Quinn! She exclaimed.

Hi Gosalyn. Quinn said.

How did you

Mr. Kitty and I followed you from school. Didnt we Mr. Kitty. Quinn said petting Mr. Kitty.

They all looked at her strange and Drake walked out of the closet.

Ahem, found it! Oh whose this Gos? Drake asked.

Its the crazy girl from school! Hunter pointed out.

Morgana walked in and gasped at her young son. Hunter! Thats rude! She exclaimed.

But she is.. Hunter said.

Hunter thats enough! Morgana said.

Dad, this is Quinn. Shes new at school.

Nice to meet you Quinn. Drake said.

Nice to meet you too Mr. Mallard. Mr. Kitty is pleased to meet you too.

Right. Drake replied.

Uh did you want something Quinn? Cause I have homework to do before dinner and Gosalyn asked.

What are you having? Cause Im starving!! Quinn asked.

Quinn walked in the house and Gosalyn sighed and closed the door.

Would you like to join us Quinn? Why sure Id love to. Then come right in. Gosalyn mocked as she closed the door.

Dinner time and theyre sitting at the dinner table. Morgana had order pizza for dinner.

So how was youre first day of school kids? Drake asked.

It was youre typical first day of school. Mr. Bearzly is going to take the soccer team out for breakfast tomorrow. Gosalyn said while eating a slice.

Can I come?! Quinn asked.

Gosalyn looked at her and shook her head. Sorry its only for the team.

Oh. Quinn replied.

So how will we get to school? If youre leaving early? Hunter asked.

Dont worry Hunt. Chris is picking me up so that way Misty can drive to school.

So, I cant come? Quinn asked.

No, Gosalyn said.

Quinn then started to cry and everybody looked at her shocked.

Uh Quinn stop crying! Its not a big deal! Gosalyn exclaimed.

Gos, maybe the two of you should talk in the living room. Drake said.

Right. Come on Quinn. Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn and Quinn got up and Quinn bumped into Misty who got a flash of something just really quick. Couldnt get anything from it and just shook it off.

Thats odd. She thought to herself.

Gosalyn and Quinn are in the living room talking.

Why are you crying for? Its not a big deal!

You dont like me.

What? I never said that! I said that its only for the soccer team. Not my fault.

But if I join the soccer team will I be able to go?

Gosalyn shrugged. I dont know. You have to try out first.

When are the try outs?

Tomorrow afternoon why?

Bye.

Quinn raced out of the house and Gosalyn stood there with a weird look on her face.

Shes one strange person. Gosalyn said.

Drake walked in and looked at her.

Gos..

I know dad. Be careful. Gosalyn said.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter

Quinn is following Gosalyn everywhere she goes and is driving her crazy.

The cops pulled Gosalyn over and she glares at Quinn.

Drake takes her licenses away and she finally snaps at Quinn.

You are driving me nuts! I dont want anything to do with you ever again!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's early the next morning and Gosalyn is waiting for her friend Christy to come and pick her up.

Drake walks down and sees her and yawns.

"You're ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Christy to come and pick me up." She yawned back.

"Okay, uh.. I don't think I have to remind you about Quinn again."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that, she's really tired about hearing about Quinn. For all they know she could just be odd.

"Yeah, yeah. Dad I hear you." She replied.

A car horn went off and Gosalyn grabbed her gear and headed out. Drake watched as she walked out and got in the car and drove off.

"Hmm… something tells me that I better do a little back ground check on this Quinn person." He said.

He walked to the chairs and hit the stature and he took off.

Gosalyn and Christy are on the way to school.

"Gos, I'm just telling you in advance. If that weird chick sits down with us at school today. I'm walking away."

"Not you too! I mean sure she's a little strange. But that doesn't make her a bad person."

Christy looked at her. "Who else doesn't trust her?"

"Oh just Misty, my dad and Hunter."

"Ouch. So nobody trust her huh?"

"Apparently not. She kind of irked me yesterday. But I'm not thinking too much about it though."

"Oh." Christy replied.

Seconds later they arrived at the school and saw the school bus waiting.

"So do you think Quinn is going to be waiting for you?" She teased.

"Why? She's not in the soccer team. Why would any normal person be up this early and…"

As they walked to the bus Christy eyes widen and Gosalyn sighed.

"She's right behind me isn't she?"

Christy nodded her head, Gosalyn slowly turned around and sure enough there was Quinn with a big grin on her face.

"GOSALYN!" Quinn exclaimed as she hugged Gosalyn so tight that it turned her face blue.

"Quinn, let go, I can't breath." Gosalyn gasped to say.

Quinn let her go and smiled at Gosalyn.

"Oh sorry about that."

Gosalyn straightened her clothes out and looked at her weird.

"Uh.. what are you doing here?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm going to try out for the soccer team." Quinn said cheerfully.

Gosalyn and Christy looked at each other and back at her confused.

"But that isn't her until later today Quinn," Gosalyn said.

"Yeah like hours away." Christy said.

"And I see that you didn't take my advice on the uh.. cat." Gosalyn said pointing out the cat.

Quinn hugged the cat tightly with a big grin on her face.

"Oh no. Mr. Kitty and I go every where together." She said hugging him.

"Yeah, you keep saying that." Gosalyn replied.

The soccer coach walked out of the school with a clip board and whistles; headed out to the bus.

"All right, all the soccer players on the bus." He said.

"Oh that's our call. See ya Quinn." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah much later." Christy replied.

She glared at Quinn as they walked on the bus.

Her and Gosalyn sat in the back and Gosalyn looked at her.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"I don't like her. That's all." Christy said.

Just then Gosalyn's cell phone went off. Gosalyn was shocked to hear that and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Look out the window." Quinn said.

"Quinn?" She asked.

She glanced back out the window and saw Quinn waving to her.

The coach Mr. Bear sly walked by and took the phone from her.

"No phones on the bus Gosalyn."

"I know. I'll just put it on…"

"No, you'll get it back after the trip." He put it in his pocket and walked away.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes and folded her arms.

"Just super." She replied.

The bus started up and took off.

"See what I mean?" Christy asked.

Back with Drake he's in the tower trying to find out anything about Quinn.

Launch Pad walked in and yawned.

"You're here early." He yawned.

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying to do some background search on a girl that goes to Gosalyn's school."

"Why's that?"

"Well.. she's uh.. how do I put it odd."

"And that makes you think that something is up with her?"

"Well, if you ever met her. You'll think so too." He laughed.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, nothing so far. It's just like she just showed out of the blue. It doesn't make any sense." Drake said scratching his head.

"So what are you going to do now?" Launch Pad asked.

"Keep looking. Cause there has to be something on her."

Launch Pad shrugged and let Drake continued to work.

Later in the morning Gosalyn and Christy came walking in and sure enough Quinn found her.

"Gosalyn!" Quinn exclaimed.

Gosalyn cringed when she heard that voice, she was still really ticked off about losing her phone earlier.

"Hi Quinn." Gosalyn said cheerfully.

"Did you get my messages?" Quinn asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I got all 50 of them."

"50?! I'm sure it wasn't that much."

Christy chuckled at that. "Oh there were 50. Want to see the phone records?"

"She's right Quinn. I got in trouble for it! What did you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?"

Gosalyn and Christy looked at each other.

"Can't. Oh look there's Misty. Bye."

Gosalyn and Christy took off and Quinn followed her.

"Oh that's right. You have soccer practice tonight. Me and Mr. Kitty are going to try out for it too."

The girls just ignored her and walked into their first class.

As they walked into their first class and sat down.

"Thank goodness. Some peace and quite!" Gosalyn sighed.

Misty chuckled. "She's driving you crazy huh?"

"Oh yeah. Did you know that she showed up at school by the bus. And that she called me 50 times in an hour!"

"Now that gives me the creeps!" Misty said with shiver.

"You're telling me. I don't even know how she got my number! I'm unlisted. And I didn't give it to her."

"I'm telling you Gos. There is something really wrong with her." Misty said.

"I'm starting to believe you." Gosalyn replied.

The teacher walked in and they started to work.

Lunch time again..

Gosalyn is walking to the café when Misty walked up to her.

"Let me guess. You need the keys."

Misty waved them in front of her. "Nope, I drove this morning remember."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"See ya after school."

"Later."

They went their different ways and Gosalyn is in line for lunch.

"So far so good." Gosalyn replied as she looked around for Quinn.

"GOSALYN!" A scream went out.

Gosalyn felt the hair in the back of her head went up, a cold shiver went down her spine.

She looked back and saw Quinn cutting in line to be right next to her, all the kids just glared at her.

"I don't know you." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, you're such a kidder. We're best friends." She said hugging Gosalyn.

Gosalyn pushed her off.

"What is wrong with you?! You can't just cut in line in front of everybody!"

"But…"

"You have to get in the back of the line like everybody else!!"

"But… by the time I'll get my food. You will be done."

"I'll take my chances. Now go back!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She pushed Quinn out of line as she walked to get a tray. Quinn slowly walked to the back of the line.

As Gosalyn got her lunch and sat down Quinn was in the back of the line.

"Where's you're shadow at?" Christy asked.

Gosalyn laughed at that. "In the back of the line."

"Ouch." Honker asked.

"It gives me some peace."

After about 30 minutes of waiting Quinn finally got her lunch and walked to the kids. As she sat down the school bell rang and the kids grabbed their trays and headed out.

Quinn just sat there and looked at her tray and sighed.

School is over with now and the girls are at soccer practice.

Gosalyn is the captain so she doesn't have to try out for the team.

"Alright, girls. Sign you're name on this paper. And we'll have you assigned to one of the team member." The coach said.

Gosalyn and Christy are stretching when Gosalyn spotted Quinn walking in with Mr. Kitty in tow.

"Oh no!" Gosalyn cried.

Quinn ran up to her.

"I'm ready for try outs." She said.

"I see that Quinn and you bought Mr. Kitty with you too."

"Yup.. so what do you want me to do first?"

"Actually Quinn, you have to get signed up to a member first. I'm already full."

She said as she walked away to her group of freshmen girls, Quinn couldn't believe this.

During the practice the girls are kicking the ball around and Quinn is still bugging Gosalyn to no stop.

"Gosalyn! I'm open!" Quinn exclaimed.

She wasn't thinking where she kicked the ball and when she kicked it. It hit smacked right into Mr. Kitty knocking its head off.

"MR KITTY!" Quinn exclaimed.

Quinn ran to her fallen friend and Gosalyn was in shock that the head just flew off. And tried hard not to laugh at it.

"Oh my gosh! Quinn, I am so sorry." Gosalyn chuckled.

Quinn held the body and the head in her arms and cried,

"YOU KILLED HIM?!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Actually I think it was dead a long time before that. So I don't think it felt any pain." She laughed some more.

"How can you say that? Mr. Kitty…" Quinn trailed on.

"Oh gee, let's see. He's been dead for a long time. And who in their right mind would bring a dead dumb cat to a soccer game?" She asked.

"HE IS MY BEST FRIEND?!" She cried.

Quinn took off crying and Gosalyn busted out laughing and fall to the ground.

"Now my side hurts." She cried.

The try outs are over with and Gosalyn and her friends are at the pizza place. And she's telling them what had happened.

"So then the ball had knocked the cats head right off." She said.

Everybody looked at each other and then busted out laughing.

"It's not funny guys! I feel bad, I killed her only friend." She replied.

But she couldn't help but to laugh at that too.

"Was it a clean kill?" Honker asked.

"Oh yeah. It was a total clean cut. No blood no cotton no nothing."

"So you didn't leave any mark that's good." Misty said.

They all laughed together and her cell phone rang. Gosalyn jumped thinking that it was Quinn.

"Hello?…Oh hey dad what's up?…. We're all just at the pizza place why?….. Now?….Oh alright, we'll go." Gosalyn said.

She hung up and sighed. "Well come on guys, we need to go."

"We better do what you say before you knock us off too." Honker teased.

"Ha ha, very funny guys." Gosalyn said.

They got up and headed out of the place, as they walked out they heard noise coming from the back.

"What was that?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know. Honker you stay here with Hunter. Come on Misty let's check it out." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn and Misty walked back to dumpster; to their surprise there was Quinn in the dumpster.

They looked at each other and at her.

"Uh… Quinn… What are you doing?"

"Maybe she's looking for her brain." Misty whispered.

"I'm looking for a new head for Mr. Kitty. The old one doesn't fit anymore."

"Oh okay. Come on Misty let's go." Gosalyn said.

Her and Misty started walking back when Quinn caught up with them.

"I'm not mad at you anymore Gosalyn. I know that you didn't mean to hurt Mr. Kitty."

"Okay."

"Can you drop me off at the vets? Maybe they can fix Mr. Kitty?" Quinn asked.

Before Gosalyn could respond to that she had already got in the car.

"Quinn! OUT!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Please, Gosalyn. It's at least you can do since you're the one that killed him."

"Fine. I'll take you half way and that's it."

"Yeah!" Quinn exclaimed.

Hunter sniffed Quinn and turned green, "Ewww, you smell like…."

Gosalyn looked at him. "Don't say it Hunter."

"I wasn't going to say anything Gos."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Uh huh, like I believe that."

She started up the car and drove out. But before they could get out of the parking lot there was a long line of cars.

"Why aren't we going anywhere?" Quinn asked.

"Cause there's a big line. So we have to wait." Misty responded.

"But! Mr. Kitty…"

"Mr. Kitty is dead! Has been dead for a long time! So get over it!" Misty exclaimed.

"That's not true! We can go after this black limo! IF WE GO NOW!" Quinn exclaimed.

She took over the wheel and stepped on the gas. And they got right behind the 'limo.'

"QUINN! This is not a limo! You are freaking crazy!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

Hunter looked back and saw a lot of angry faces looking at them.

"Uh sis. People are mad at us."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Cause that isn't a limo. We're in a funeral line." Misty replied.

Gosalyn could not believe this, she is so dead.

"Great! Thanks a lot Quinn! I am so dead." Gosalyn cried.

"It wouldn't be that bad. Relax." Quinn said.

"Relax? How?! I'm illegally in a funeral line, I'm late for coming home. My dead are so going to kill me! My dad said that if I get a ticket I'll lose my licenses for a week!" She said.

"At least the cops…" Quinn trailed on.

Just then the sirens started going off and Gosalyn banged her head on the wheel.

"Oh great! Now I'm really dead!" She exclaimed.

She pulled over and the cops gave her a ticket and everybody glared at Quinn.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What?"

"You heard her! GET OUT!" Misty exclaimed.

Quinn slowly got out of the car and Hunter tossed the cat out as well.

"And don't forget you're cat!" Hunter called out.

The door closed and Gosalyn took off and Quinn couldn't get figure it out.

"Why is so mad?" Quinn asked.

Minutes later..

Gosalyn and Drake are in the living room and as usual Drake is flying off the handle.

"YOU GOT A TICKET FOR WHAT?! SPEEDING?! RECKLESS DRIVING?! WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn cleared her throat. "Ahem, illegally cutting in line of funeral line." She said.

Drake rubbed his head and shook his head. "Gosalyn.."

"It wasn't my fault dad."

"Then whose fault was it Gosalyn? Did somebody take over the car?" Drake asked.

"YES! It was Quinn! I was willing to wait but she stepped on the gas and..."

Drake didn't know rather to believer her not. But a deal is a deal.

"I'm sorry Gos. But a deal is a deal. Now hand it over."

"But…"

"You're also going to pay for the ticket with your own money."

"Dad!"

"No buts. Unless you want to make it two.."

Gosalyn sighed, and grabbed it out of her pocket.

"Fine, this totally stinks on ice!" She exclaimed.

"I know. But it's the only way you'll learn."

She handed her licenses over to him with tears in her eyes. It has always been her dream to drive and to take it away from her was killing her.

"Thank you no go up to you're room. So I can figure out what else is you're punishment."

"The rest of my punishment?! Dad!"

"Don't fight me on this Gos. I know what's best for you. Now go to you're room before I change my mind."

"I always go to my room! You never believe me anyways!" She exclaimed as she ran to her room and slammed the door.

Gosalyn is now in her room walking around in circles when her cell phone rang.

It was Quinn again, she picked it up.

"QUINN! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING FREAK I HAVE EVER MET! THANKS TO YOU I LOST MY LICNESS FOR A WEEK AND PROBABLY GROUNDED. SO DO ME A FAVOR AND DON'T EVER TALK OR SEE ME AGAIN!" She exclaimed as she slammed it back down.

Quinn is in her hotel room rocking back and forth holding her cat.

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Gosalyn and the others are getting ready for school.

Drake walked up to Gosalyn.

"Gos, I might have been a little hard on you last night."

"Oh, really? You think?!" She asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you're safe when you're driving."

"Dad, I am. I told you Quinn.."

"Speaking of Quinn. I did a little back ground search on her."

"Oh, and what did you find?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Oh? That's good right?" She asked confused.

"No, I mean. I found NOTHING! She doesn't exist! There's no record of her even being born."

Gosalyn was a little creped out about that.

"Are you trying to freak me out?"

Misty over heard this and believed him. 'That doesn't surprise me. I still don't trust her' She thought to herself.

Gosalyn was about to grab the keys to her car when Drake grabbed them.

"Sorry Gos, but you're still with no licenses for the rest of the week."

"Aww dad, what happened to what you just said."

"You still got the ticket."

She rolled her eyes at that and groaned.

"Fine, are you guys ready yet?" She asked.

"Yup." Hunter said.

"Alright, see you later dad." Gosalyn said.

She handed her keys to Misty and they all headed out of the house. Drake watched them leave.

"Time for some research." He said.

He walked to the chairs and hit the statue and off he went.

At School..

Gosalyn is at her locker when Quinn slowly walked up to her.

"Uh hi Gos." Quinn said.

Gosalyn ignored her and grabbed books out of her locker. Misty jumped out in front of her.

"Who are you really?" She asked.

Quinn looked at Misty confused.

"What?"

"Our dad did a little back ground check on you. And he said and I quote "Quinn doesn't exist." Un quote" Misty said while making the gestures.

"Mist, just drop it. Dad gets carried away. Quinn look we really need to talk." Gosalyn replied.

Gosalyn and Quinn stepped aside and when Quinn bumped into Misty. She got an image of Quacker Jack.

Her eyes widen and looked back at them. "Quacker Jack? What?" She asked herself.

She quickly grabbed her notebook out and writes it down. So she wouldn't forget,

"Quinn look, I was a bit harsh on you last night. But it feels like you're following me around all the time. I need you to back off and find some friends of your own. And quite frankly you're giving me the creeps."

"What why?! I thought that we was best friends."

"No! I never said that. Misty and Honker are my best friends. You're following me around like a little lost puppy. My little brother doesn't even do that. And that creepy dumb old cat that you carry around."

Quinn gasped.

"Mr. Kitty is not dumb!"

"You see! That's what I'm talking about. You're acting like it's still a breathing animal. When it's been dead for a long long long time! So just stay 50 feet away from me okay?"

"50 feet? For how long?" She asked

"Till I think it's good. You see where those lockers away back there. That's how far I need you to be from me."

Quinn walked down to the lockers.

"Farther…farther! Farther!" Gosalyn said.

When Quinn was outsight Gosalyn nodded her head.

"Perfect!"

The school bell rang and Gosalyn and Misty walked to their first class together.

As Quinn watched them walk away she got that twitch again.

Drake is in the tower still looking up information on her.

"There's got to be something. A late fee, a parking ticket! Anything!"

"Still trying to find out huh D.W." Launch Pad asked.

"Yes, I mean…. Wait a minute. Hold the phone. A ha found something."

He printed it out and shoved it in his pocket.

"What is it D.W."

"Come on L.P. we're going to mental instruction."

"A what?!" Launch Pad asked scared.

They hoped into the Thunder Quack and took off.

Shortly after they arrived at an old mental instruction. It was run down building with a big fence around it.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Launch Pad asked scared.

"It's what it says on the paper."

They walked to the door and knocked on it. A woman looking rather beat up answered it a slightly open.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, ma am I'm Darkwing duck and I was wondering if you had any information on a girl that stayed here. Name Quinn."

He handed her the picture and her eyes widen and gasped.

"Never seen her before."

She then slammed the door on them and the two of them looked at each other.

"Well thanks for you're time."

"Now what D.W." Launch Pad asked.

"Now it gets interesting L.P."

They raced back to the Thunder Quack and took off.

It's now lunch time at school and Gosalyn is back in line for lunch.

When Misty walked up to her.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Gosalyn asked confused.

"Quinn."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. That's something she doesn't want to talk about.

"I don't. That's one subject that I don't want to."

"It's really important."

"Okay, then tell me."

Misty took a deep breath.

"Alright, you probably wouldn't believe me. But here goes. When Quinn bumped into me this morning I got an image of Quacker Jack."

"Quacker Jack? You really think that she was something to do with that Looney?"

"I don't know. Just keep an eye out on her. I have to go."

"Oh, so you just tell me that I'm possibly going to school with one of dad's arch enemies minions and now you're leaving?"

"Sorry."

"I know. See ya."

Misty walked away and Gosalyn looked back in the line to see Quinn way in the back waving to her. She just shook the thoughts out of her head and grabbed her lunch tray.

"Why is she ignoring me?" Quinn asked as Gosalyn didn't wave back to her.

Gosalyn sat down next to Honker.

"You okay?" Honker asked.

"I guess so. Misty just told me that she thinks Quinn has some connection to Quacker Jack."

Honker spat out his milk. "Quacker Jack?! Are you serious?" He asked.

"That's what she said."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? What I'm going to do? I can't take the chance of her knowing who my dad is! What if she does have a connection with Quacker Jack. I just have to cut all ties."

"That's probably for the best."

Gosalyn nodded her head and sighed. "Well I better do it now. While I'm still thinking about it."

They kissed and she stood up and walked over to Quinn.

"We need to talk." She said.

Quinn looked at her shocked and followed her into the hall way.

"Mr. Kitty and I knew that you.."

"Quinn, this isn't working."

"WHAT?!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I can't be anything with you anymore."

"NO!!" Quinn cried.

Gosalyn moaned when Quinn started to cry. She doesn't know how to crying.

"Quinn, stop it! Grow up! You are really starting to creep me out! And I think it would be best if we just cut all ties."

Quinn then grabbed Gosalyn's feet and cried.

"NOO! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!!" She cried.

"GET UP!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Gosalyn struggled to get free and quickly ran to the lunch room.

Quinn sat up and grabbed Mr. Kitty and held him tight.

"She can't do this to me! She can't! Isn't that right Mr. Kitty!! She has not seen the last of me. I will be her best friend." She said.

After school is over with and Gosalyn walks out to her locker. First looks around for Quinn.

"All right, all I have to do is grab my stuff and head out."

She grabbed her books and closed her locker; Quinn was standing there. Which startled her.

"Ahh! Quinn! You scared me. I'm not in the mood for this. I meant what I said. I can't be you're friend."

"Well you can't stop me from being you're friend. You can't and you wouldn't. I wouldn't let you."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

Gosalyn just walked past her and got a shiver from that.

"Man, what a freak."

Once she walked out of the doors she spotted Misty and Hunter waiting for her.

She quickly ran to it.

"QUICK! Let's get out of here!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Misty started the car and they drove off, Hunter looked back and saw Quinn just standing there glaring at them.

"Man, sis. She's giving me the creeps." Hunter said.

"You and me both, Hunt." Gosalyn replied.

They arrived back at home and walked in the house.

"So she really cried?" Hunter asked.

"Like a baby." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked up from his paper and raised an eye brow at them.

"Who cried?" He asked.

"Quinn when Gos dumped her." Hunter replied.

"You're making it sound like we're dating. I didn't dump her. I just told her that we shouldn't be friends anymore. She was driving me nuts and after what you told me Misty. I wasn't going to take any chances." Gosalyn replied.

Drake stood up and looked at the girls. "What?" He asked.

Misty sighed. "I had a flash of Quacker Jack and told her about it."

Drake was shocked to hear that. "Quacker JACK?!"

"Yeah, I couldn't make any thing else out of it."

"Hmm…. Looks like I'm going o pay a visit for my old friend chuckles then." Drake said.

Drake and Launch Pad ran to the chairs and hit the stature took off.

In the hide out with Quacker Jack he's working on the next set of toys.

"These new toys will put me back on the map."

"You're genius." Mr. Banana head said.

Just then a blue smoke bomb went off that filled the room.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the gum that sticks to the bottom of you're shoes…"

Quacker Jack moaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh no not Darkwing Duck!" He exclaimed.

Darkwing walked through the smoke.

"That's right chuckles. Did you miss me?"

"What do you want? I'm working here." Quacker Jack asked.

"I just haven't seen you in awhile and thought that I would do some check up on you."

"Well, I'm busy. Go away."

"Okay, no problem. Just as soon as you answer a question for me."

"I don't know where Negaduck is."

"I didn't think that you would. But that's not what I want to know. What I want to know is do you know this girl?" He asked.

He showed Quacker Jack a picture of Quinn and Mr. Banana head shook his head.

"Nope, never seen her before."

"Oh really? I don't believe you. Take a good long look at her."

"What do you think that I know all the teenagers in this town? I have more important things to do."

Darkwing didn't believe him for a second but there was nothing else he could do about it now.

"Alright fine, play hard ball. I'll just leave this picture here for you."

He sat the picture down on the table and walked away with Launch Pad.

"That's all you're doing?" Launch Pad asked.

"Oh he's hiding L.P. Something big." Darkwing said.

They hoped in the rat catcher and took off.

As soon as they left Quacker Jack glanced at the picture and shook his head.

At the Mallard home..

Gosalyn and her friends are in the front yard playing flag football.

Gosalyn has the ball and is just jumping over everybody, she then stops when she spots Quinn walking on the other side who was just staring at her, Tank comes and tackles her.

"Ah! Tank! Get off!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Ha! I tackled you!" Tank cheered.

Misty rolled her eyes at him and walked over to Gosalyn.

"Just ignore her Gos."

"Kind of hard to do when she's always there." She said.

"I know. Come on let's all go inside." Misty said.

"Good idea. Come on guys let's go inside." Gosalyn said.

They all headed back inside and Quinn just continued to stair.

"I will not be ignored isn't that right Mr. Kitty?" She asked petting the cat.

Inside Gosalyn is watching from the window.

"Man, she's starting to really creep me out." Gosalyn shivered.

"Same here. And that takes a lot for me to be creped out." Misty said.

The chairs started to move and Drake and Launch Pad showed up.

"Dad? What did you find out?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake shrugged. "Unfortunately nothing. But what I do know is that Quacker Jack and Quinn do have a connection. But what that is. I don't know. And until I figure that out, I don't want you or anybody else in my family near her."

The kids looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Don't worry dad. That wouldn't be a problem."

Just then Honker ran in the house.

"Gos, are you okay?" He asked.

Gosalyn looked at him confused.

"Of course I'm okay. Why you ask?"

"Well I saw what happened to the car."

"What are you talking about Honker?"

"It's all scratched up with the tires flatten out." Honker said.

"WHAT?!" Everybody exclaimed.

They all ran out of the house and sure enough the car was all scratched up, tires flattened.

Nobody could believe this.

"Who could do such a thing?" Gosalyn asked.

"Who do you think?" Misty replied.

"You really think that Quinn did this?"

"Don't you? She was just here a second ago. And who else would want to do this?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "I need to talk to her."

"NO! I don't want you any where near her!" Drake exclaimed.

"But dad! If she's going to be destroying my stuff…"

"No buts Gos. You can't trust her."

"Fine! I'll just twiddle my thumbs in my room. While she destroys all of my stuff!" Gosalyn exclaimed as she storms inside and slams the door.

As she walked inside her cell phone rang, she looked around and saw it was Quinn.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, it's me. Did you get my present? Me and Mr. Kitty worked so hard on it."

"So you did do it?! You are soo mental!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Will you stop ignoring me?"

"Ha! Are you kidding?! I want you to stay away from me period!"

"Sorry that's not going to happen until you be my friend. And I wouldn't stop till then."

Quinn hangs up the phone and Gosalyn got a shiver down her back again.

"Now I'm getting freaked out." She said.

Quinn is in her hotel room rocking back and forth with her Mr. Kitty.

"Don't worry Mr. Kitty, Things will go our way." She said.

Quacker Jack is still working on his toys and keeps thinking about the picture.

'Why would Darkwing want to know about her?' He thought to himself.

"Maybe you should look for her." Mr. Banana head said.

"And say what? It's none of my business."

He picked up the picture and put it in his desk.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now what do you think of my new toys? It looks like a normal teddy bear. But when you squeeze it. Daggers come flying out."

"You're best ever!"

"Yes, I know. Now come on, I want to take these to the new toy story that just opened up."

He grabbed the sac of toys and headed out of his hideout.

Gosalyn is at the pizza place with her friends.

"She actually said that on the phone?" Honker asked.

"Oh yeah. It gave me the creeps." Gosalyn replied.

"I told you that something was up with her." Misty said while sipping her pop.

"I'm really believing you now. Dad doesn't want me to confront her. So I just have to sit back and let her destroy my stuff? This totally stinks on ice!"

"If I was you Gos. I would totally trash her stuff! See how she feels about it." Hunter replied.

Gosalyn smiled at her little brother, they have a strong connection with each other.

"Thanks bro. But I better not. I don't get grounded again after just getting ungrounded." She answered.

Quinn is still in her hotel room keeps thinking about what Gosalyn had said to her.

'YOU'RE A FREAK!'

"So I'm a freak huh? Well I'll show her how crazy I can really be." She laughed.

She walked to her closet and pulled out an outfit similar to Quacker Jacks, in the closet there was also a picture of Quacker Jack. She smiled at the picture and closed it.

Her and Mr. Kitty walked out of the hotel room.

She shortly arrived at the pizza place and saw the gang at the table. She slowly walks in and looks around and sets a plate of cookies on the buffet table. She remembered that Hunter loves cookies, but these have a special recipe with them.

She grins and sets them down and takes off out of the restaurant.

Hunter sees them and gasps. "Cookies!!" He exclaimed.

He climbed off the booth and under the table.

Misty and Gosalyn were so embarrassed that he did that.

"He's you're brother." They both said.

Hunter grabbed a couple of cookies from the basket and eats the cookie on his way back.

When he got back he was chocking and turning blue, gasping for a breath.

Gosalyn and Misty's eyes widen and gasped.

"Hunter?"

"Are you okay?"

He then fell face down on the ground, they quickly got up from their seats and ran to him.

"Hunter?! Hunter?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Misty got down on her knees and started to shake him, nothing.

"HUNTER?!" She exclaimed.

"Call the police!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Quinn is watching from outside and as she's about to take off.

She bumped into Quacker Jack who had just gotten back from the toy story.

"Do I know you?" Quacker Jack asked.

Her eyes widen and she quickly got up and took off running.

"No it couldn't be." He said.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The kids are in the hospital as Hunter's being rushed into the room.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Gosalyn cried.

"Don't worry Gos. I'm sure that he's going to be okay." Hunker said.

The doctor walked out of the room and walked to the kids.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"We was just eating dinner and then he.." Gosalyn trailed on.

"He ate a cookie and then he passed out."

"Do you know what kind of cookies? He was eating?" The doctor asked.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"No, they just made some cookies at the pizza place and he ate them…" Gosalyn said.

"Okay thanks girls."

He walked back in and just then Drake and Morgana came running.

"GIRLS?!" They exclaimed.

The girls turned around and hugged them.

"What happened?" Morgana asked.

"We don't know. He's with the doctor right now." Gosalyn cried.

"It's okay girls. I'm sure that everything is okay." Drake said rubbing Morgana's back.

The doctor walked back out to the parents. "Mr. Mrs. Mallard?"

"How's my baby?" Morgana asked.

"It looks like he's been poisoned. He's lungs have closed up, he's in a coma. And we can hope for the best."

"Poisoned?! Oh my god." Morgana cried.

"Can we see him doctor?" Drake asked.

"Of course. He's all hooked up to life support right now. So just brace you're self."

The doctor walked them inside and Morgana's knees almost gave out on her when she saw her 7 year old son laying there.

"My baby!" She cried.

She ran to him and hugged him, cried and put her fingers through his multi colored hair with tears running down her cheek.

Drake held in it together for Morgana. "Is he going to be okay Doctor?" He asked.

"We gave him some medication to help with the lungs. Everything else is up to him."

Drake nodded his head. "Thanks doctor."

He walked out and Morgana sat next to Hunter and talked to him.

"How is he?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake sighed. "Don't really know. He's in a coma, they said he was poisoned. They gave him some medication. That's all they could do."

The girls gasped. "Poisoned?!"

"Yeah. Why don't you girls head back home. There's nothing you could do here."

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you if anything happens." Drake said.

Gosalyn and Misty walked out of the hospital and Drake walked back in with Morgana.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and cried.

Back at the Mallard house..

Gosalyn and Misty are in the living room.

"I can't believe that this is happening!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I know." Misty said.

She then thought about the cookies and gasped.

"The cookies?!"

"What about them?" Gosalyn asked.

"He ate one before he got sick remember?"

"So you think the pizza place poisoned him?" She asked.

"I don't know Gos. I'm just thinking, what does Quacker Jack have to do with Quinn."

"I don't know. But I want to know."

With Quacker Jack he's back at the hide out after the toy story rejected his toys.

"That guy didn't know what he was talking about. These dolls are just wonderful for little kids."

"Why don't you just admit it. It's going to drive you crazy until you do." Mr. Banana head said.

"We already had this conversation. I'm not going to get in this again." He said.

"Aren't you just little bit worried?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

Quacker Jack just ignored him and continued to work on his dolls.

It's the next morning..

Gosalyn and Misty are at school, Drake wouldn't let them skip school. Since they couldn't do anything about it.

"I think that we should check the pizza place today after school." Gosalyn said.

"Good idea, maybe we can find some clues." Misty added.

Just then Quinn walked up to them.

"Gosalyn! I heard what happened to you're brother. I am so sorry. If you want to talk…"

Gosalyn just narrowed her eyes at her.

"What ever! Like I will listen to anything you say. After what you did to my car. If I find out that you are the one behind it. You are going to wish that you were never born! Come on Misty,"

Gosalyn slammed her locker door and her and Misty walked away.

"Looks like I have to step it up a kick."

Quinn pulled out her cell phone and dialed the hospital.

"Yes, St. Canard police I'll like to report a poisoning…"

At the hospital..

Drake and Morgana are still at Hunter bed side when the cops walked in.

"Mr., Mrs. Mallard. I'm officer Grizzly. And I'll like to ask you a few questions."

Morgana and Drake looked at each other and back at him.

"Of course officer."

"I know that this is a tough time. And I know that you two have a rocky relationship. And we got a tip that.."

Drake knew right where he was going with this.

"Oh my god! You think that we did this?!" Drake asked.

Morgana gasped and looked horrified at that.

"Oh my god!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Drake exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I'm just following a tip. But if you did do this to get back together."

"I can't believe this?!" Morgana cried.

Drake looked at him at the eyes.

"Now you listen to me officer. He is our son! We would not do anything to harm him!"

"Even so. I can't take any chances."

A few more officers walked in and cleared the room.

"What?! You can't do this! That's my baby!" Morgana cried.

"I'll have you're jobs for this!" Drake exclaimed.

They got shoved out of the room and the officers stood by the door. All they could do was look in the window.

Gosalyn and Misty are in class when Launch Pad walked in.

"Gosalyn and Misty Mallard. You're friend is here to take you to the hospital."

The girls looked at each other and gasped, almost in tears as they grabbed their stuff.

"What happened?"

"Is Hunter okay?"

"It's you're parents. The cops think that they are responsible for this." Launch Pad said.

They gasped.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"It's not good. They need you." Launch Pad said.

The three of them ran out of the building and Quinn watched them with a big grin. Petting Mr. Kitty.

"Things are going perfectly." She mussed.

Minutes later..

They ran into the hospital.

"DAD!" They exclaimed.

"Girls? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I bought them here D.W." Launch Pad said.

"Launch Pad you really shouldn't." He said.

"Dad, is it true? They think that you did this?"

Drake looked at her and shrugged. "They said that they got a tip. And now they have cops standing by the room." Drake said.

Morgana can't believe this. "He needs his teddy bear! He can't sleep with out it!" She cried.

Gosalyn and Misty looked at each other.

"We'll do it!" They exclaimed.

"Oh thank you girls. It's in the car." Morgana said.

The girls walked out to the car.

"This is just insane." Misty said.

"Tell me about it." Gosalyn replied.

Just then from the corner of her eyes Gosalyn thought that she spotted Quinn in the distance. She shook the thoughts out of her head and they grabbed the teddy bear and walked back inside.

In his room..

Gosalyn laid the bear right next to him and they were almost in tears.

"Hey skunk boy. It's me and Misty."

"We know this is just a trick for you to get out of doing you're chores." Misty joked.

"Yeah, and you better snap out of it. Cause I'm doing not them." Gosalyn replied.

"Same goes for me."

Gosalyn just couldn't get the thoughts of Quinn out of her head.

"I'll be back."

"WHAT?! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get proof."

"Proof of what?"

"I don't know anything. I'm not just going to sit back and let her harm anybody else."

"What am I supposed to tell mom and dad?"

"Tell them I went out for a walk or something. I don't know."

She then turned to the door and ran out, Misty shook her head.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She replied.

Drake watched her took off and got a bad feeling.

"Oh no, I just got a bad feeling." He said.

Gosalyn is now out on the streets and is right behind Quinn. But hiding so she wouldn't see her. She followed her to her hotel room, Gosalyn hide in the hall way as Quinn opened up the door seconds later wearing that Jesters outfit and closed the door.

"What a freak." She said.

Once she walked out of distance, Gosalyn walked up to the door and tried to open it up. But couldn't.

"Great, now what?" She asked her self.

She then spotted a cleaning lady close by. She walked up to her.

"Um excuse me. Sorry to bother you. But I have stupidly locked my key in my room. Can you…"

"Oh sure of course sweetie." The lady said.

She took out the key out of her pocket and opened it up.

"Oh thank you so much."

The lady smiled and walked away, Gosalyn then walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Man, I need a light." She said.

She turned on the light switch and saw the walls covered with pictures of Quacker Jack.

"Okay either she has an obsession or I don't know. But there's our connection right there."

She took out her phone and started to take pictures of them along with other stuffed animals.

"This place just gives me the creeps." She said.

She then got down on her knees and looked under the bed. She pulled out a little container of some liquid.

She stuffed it in her pocket. "Evidence!" She exclaimed.

Misty walks out of the hotel room and Drake walked up to her.

"How does he look?"

"Like he's sleeping."

"Where did Gosalyn go?" He asked.

"Uh, she went out for a walk." Misty said.

"Misty? You know I have a way to find things out. So if you don't want to get in trouble with her. You better tell me."

Misty sighed. "Alright, she went to follow Quinn and get proof."

"WHAT?! I TOLD HER NOT TOO!"

"I know dad. I'll call you right now and tell her to come back."

Misty pulled out her cell phone and dialed Gosalyn's number.

Gosalyn is looking around and empties Quinn's bag found a scrap book.

"Bingo." She said.

Her cell phone rang, she just shut it down and sat down on the floor to open the book.

First there was a picture of her and Quacker Jack together when she was younger.

"More connection." She said.

She then turned their page and there were articles from the news paper.

"Let's see "Teen girl slaughters kids at a mental asylum." She said.

She started to read the article and is really starting to get the creeps.

When she turned the page it freaked her out, it showed a picture of one girl that it happened too. Looked just like Gosalyn!

She gasped and then Quinn walked in the door with a gun pointing at Gosalyn.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gosalyn looked up at Quinn who is standing over her with a gun at her head.

"Get up!" Quinn exclaimed.

Gosalyn slowly stood up and raised her arms in the air, she wasn't one to fight with the a crazy with a gun.

"Empty you're pockets."

She did so and Quinn looked at her cell phone and shot it.

"Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Quinn just narrowed her eyes at her.

Back with Misty who keeps trying to call her.

"She's not answering!" Misty exclaimed.

"What?!"

"I keep getting her voice mail."

"That does it! I'm out of here!" Drake exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Misty asked.

"To take care of some unfinished business." He said.

He stormed out of the hospital and Morgana watched him walk away.

"Where's he going?" Morgana asked.

"Uh.. to get some air." Misty chuckled.

Morgana moaned and sat down in a chair.

"I can't take any more of this." She moaned.

Quinn just looked at Gosalyn.

"I look like that girl. That you killed! Are you that freaking crazy?"

"Why is it that you keep asking me that?"

"Cause you're crazy!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Really? Caring a dead stuffed cat around. Is so normal." Gosalyn mussed.

"HES NOT DEAD!"

"Yeah, he is."

"STOP IT!" Quinn exclaimed.

During the fight she shot the gun and smashed right through a vase. Causing it to smash into tiny pieces.

Gosalyn watched it crash into pieces with widen eyes and back with Quinn.

'I have to get out of here alive.' She thought to herself.

She looked at her and had to come up with a plan. And then got one.

'All I have to do is get the gun away from her. And I can get out of here.' She thought again.

"I AM NOT CRAZY! Come on we're going!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Quinn pointed the gun at her again. "Oh I think you are." She replied.

Gosalyn quickly grabbed the end of the gun and they started to have a tug of war with it.

"Let it go!" Quinn exclaimed.

"NO WAY!"

"Gosalyn, let it go!"

"You let go first!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

As they fought Gosalyn managed to grab it from her and as she's about to break free.

"If you go. I wouldn't give you the antidote for you're brother." Quinn said.

Gosalyn stopped and paused ; looked at her.

"Fine, you win."

She dropped the gun on the ground. She couldn't take the chance of letting Hunter die.

Quinn grinned as she picked up the gun. "Good. Boys."

The door opened and Gosalyn was suddenly surrounded by toy solders with guns.

"I told you that I was coming with you! This isn't necessary." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, well I can't take the chance." Quinn replied.

The guns went off with sleeping powder, Gosalyn fell down to the ground.

Quinn grabbed a rope, blind fold and tied Gosalyn up, and blindfolded her.

Darkwing and Launch Pad are in the thunder quack searching for Gosalyn.

"Any clues from where the cell phone is?" Darkwing asked.

"Nope, nothing."

Just then they found a ding.

"I found something D.W."

"Great! Land the thunder Quack L.P. She's so grounded when I get her!" He exclaimed.

Launch Pad had landed the thunder quack next to the hotel and they ran out and to the hotel.

Inside they was too late she was gone!

"Looks like we're already too late." Launch Pad said.

Darkwing looked around at all the pictures of Quacker Jack. "Hmm… looks like she a idol." He said.

He looked down and saw her phone in pieces.

"Oh no." He said while picking it up and studying it.

"Uh, D.W. you should take a look at this." Launch Pad replied as he picked up the book.

"What?" Darkwing asked.

Launch Pad handed him the scrap book that has the picture of a girl that looked like Gosalyn.

He gasped and dropped the book on the ground.

"Enough of the games! I need some answers."

"Where are you going now?"

"To find some answers. Come on L.P." Darkwing exclaimed.

They both ran out of the hotel room and got back in the Thunder Quack and flew off.

Quinn is driving around in a car while Gosalyn is still tied up and blindfolded in the passenger seat.

Gosalyn moaned/

"Well look whose up."

"Quinn? What are you doing?"

Quinn pointed the gun at Gosalyn's head.

"You're my prisoner. I'm not going to let you get away this time. You might have fooled everybody else by playing dead. But I knew it! You're still alive!" Quinn exclaimed.

"What? I'm not fooling anybody. You are. You know you're not going to get away with this."

"Oh but I think I am."

"You don't know my dad! He will hunt you down until he finds you."

Quinn just looked out the window and Gosalyn sat back in the chair not knowing if she's ever going to get out of this mess or not.

Quacker Jack is at his hideout when Darkwing runs in and grabs him.

"Where is she?!" He asked.

"Who?" Quacker Jack asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! Where is Quinn?!"

"I'm telling you. I don't know who you're talking about."

"I know you're hiding something! So just tell me! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know? Or you don't want to tell me?!"

"I'm telling you the truth."

"You better be! Cause if I find out that you have lied to me about anything! Ohh.. I'm going to hunt you down!" Drake exclaimed.

"What now D.W." Launch Pad asked.

"Blow it up!"

"What?!"

"You heard me?! I'm done playing games. Blow up this hideout now!"

Launch Pad just stood there shocked not knowing what to do.

"Darkwing, I'm sorry. But we have to find Gosalyn. Just let him go!"

Darkwing sighed and let go of Quacker Jack.

"You are so lucky, that he's here. Cause if he wasn't…."

"I know! I'm telling you the truth."

"Come on D.W." Launch Pad said.

Darkwing and Launch Pad took off and Megavolt walked in.

"Boy, what's his problem?" He asked.

"I need to borrow you're car." Quaker Jack replied.

"My car? What for?"

"Just come on."

The two of them walked out of the hideout.

Quinn had stopped the car in the middle of the woods.

"We're here. Now get out."

"How do you expect me to do that? I'm tied up and blindfolded." Gosalyn said.

Quinn sighed and got out of the car. "Fine!"

She then walked over to the door and opened it up and dragged Gosalyn out of the car.

"Now come on."

"Like I have a choice here?" Gosalyn mussed.

They then walked further and further in the woods.

Darkwing and Launch Pad are in the Thunder Quack still looking for Gosalyn.

"If anything happens to her. I can't have another kid of mine. Hurt by this girl. It's bad enough that Hunter is.. But now Gosalyn had the dumb idea to go after her!"

"Gosalyn is a tough kid. You have to believe that everything is going to be okay." Launch Pad said.

"How can I? My life is just falling apart. My son is poisoned, the cops think that we did, and now Gosalyn goes missing! This just isn't my week." He said looking out the window.

Megavolt and Quaker Jack are also looking for the girls.

"So tell me again, why we're out here looking?" Mega volt asked.

"It's a long story. All I know is that we have to find her before Darkwing dork finds her."

"What's the big deal? Let him find her."

"I'll tell you later. Just help me look."

Megavolt sighed and looked around.

Back at the hospital..

Morgana can only look at her son in the window.

"I don't get this. Why are we being accused of this? Why aren't you looking for the real criminal here? My step daughter Gosalyn takes off along with my husband. I can't take any more! Will somebody please tell me what's going on here!" She exclaimed.

Misty sighed she had promised Drake that she wouldn't.

'I wish I could tell you mom.'

"Misty, if you know anything please tell me."

"I don't know mom."

"MISTY?!"

"Mom, please. You have to worry about Hunter now. Everything else is going to be okay."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Misty just paused and looked down,

Gosalyn and Quinn stopped and Quinn pushed Gosalyn down, tied her up to a tree.

"Now there is no way you'll escape from me."

"Do you really think that you're going to get away from this? When Darkwing duck finds you…"

"SHUT UP! You're upsetting Mr. Kitty."

Quinn fired the gun above Gosalyn's head.

"Now relax, we're going to be here for awhile." Quinn said.

Gosalyn sniffed and had tears running down her face. She didn't want to admit it but she's scared out of her mind.

'I want to go home.' She thought to herself.

Hours past and it is now getting dark.

Launch Pad and Darkwing are still in the thunder quack.

"D.W. I think we should call it a night for right now."

"NO! Not until we find Gosalyn!"

"It's getting late D.W. And you won't be any help if you're too tired to look. Besides Morgana needs you back with her and Hunter. I'll keep looking, and tell you if I find anything."

Drake sighed. "I guess you're right."

Launch Pad turned the thunder quack back and took off.

Quacker Jack and Megavolt are in the same boat.

"What's the big deal? Let Darkwing find her?" Megavolt yawned.

"It's a very big deal!"

Quacker Jack then had a flash back it was 14 years ago and Quacker Jack is in a house and a baby Quinn walked over to him.

He picked her up and tossed her around, she was laughing and giggling.

"What's wrong with you?" Megavolt asked.

Quacker Jack shook the thoughts out of his head. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just keep looking."

Drake arrived back at the hospital.

"Drake?!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Any news about Hunter?" He asked.

"None! They wouldn't even let me look at him! Where did you go?"

Drake sighed. "Gosalyn's gone missing."

Morgana gasped. "WHAT?!"

"We think no we know that she went to confront Quinn about everything. Which I told her not too. By the time we got there they was gone and her cell phone was in pieces,"

"I can't believe this. Wait do you think that…"

"Quinn had set us up and poisoned Hunter? That's what the girls think."

Morgana sighed and rubbed her forehead. 'This can not be happening.'

"Launch Pad is still looking for her. We thought that it would be best if I'd come back here with you."

She hugged him and they looked back at Hunters window.

Gosalyn is still tied up to the tree and is half asleep, Quinn is sitting next to her holding Mr. Kitty.

"See Mr. Kitty I'm telling you that everything is okay. Me and Gosalyn are friends now. Nothing is going to keep us apart."

"Quinn that's right, I'll be you're friend if you let me go. I'll promise that I wouldn't tell anybody where you are."

Of course Gosalyn didn't mean it but she had to say something.

"Yeah, right. You're going to leave me just like everybody else in my life did."

"No I wouldn't. You have my word."

"Yes you will! Right when I untie you, you're going to run off and I'll never see you again."

As she was talking a black bug crawled up on her and bite her.

"OUCH!" Quinn exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Gosalyn asked.

"Something just bite me!"

Gosalyn remembered that theirs poisons bug out here, from the last time she was in the woods with her dad.

"What did it look like?" Gosalyn asked.

"I don't know. I didn't look at it."

Gosalyn sighed. "The reason that I'm asking you is that. Is that from what I remember about being out here with my dad is that there is poisoning bugs out here. And if you get bit by one. It doesn't take long before…"

"I'M GOING TO DIE?!" Quinn cried.

"Not if you let me go. So I can get you help."

"Ha! Yeah, right. If I'm going to die out here. So will you. So just get comfortable."

Gosalyn moaned and leaned back on the tree.

'I'm never going to get out of here.' She thought to herself.

Quacker Jack and Megavolt are still looking for her.

"Come on, let's just call it a night."

"NO! I told you we have to find her!"

Megavolt yawned and continued to drive along.

Back with Drake and Morgana.

Drake is walking around in circles. He's not good at waiting.

"Why haven't I heard anything from him yet?" He asked.

Morgana looked at him and knew he needed to be out there.

"Drake darling, I've been doing a lot of thinking. And I think that it would be best if you go out there looking for her. There's nothing that you can do here."

"Oh, Morg. I can't. You need me here."

"I'll be fine. Misty is here with me and if anything happens. I'll give you a call."

Drake hugged her and kissed her. "Thank you."

He then took off and Morgana sighed. "At least now I can relax."

Misty was watching from a distance and got an idea.

"I'll be back."

Morgana moaned. "Great, now I have to worry about Misty as well. I better get a huge mothers day present for this."

Megavolt had finally run out of power."

"What do you mean you have to go back?" Quacker Jack asked.

"I'm out of power. I need to recharge my batteries."

"WE CAN'T! I will not abandon her again!"

"There you go again! You must know her really well. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, if you're tired then just go."

Megavolt sighed and walked away.

Gosalyn keeps dosing off when Quinn moved her head with the gun.

"Wake up!"

"I'm up!"

"Good. We can have a conversation."

Gosalyn moaned and yawned. "Quinn, I'm tired and tied yup! Can't you just let me sleep? That's all I want."

"NO! I need to talk to you before I die."

"Quinn, I told you. If you let me go. I'll go get you help so you wouldn't die."

"I don't believe you!"

Gosalyn remembered that she had a pocket knife in her pocket. So all she has to do is not distract her for awhile.

"Fine don't. But I will never let somebody die if I could help it."

"Everybody leaves me. So will you."

"Who is everybody? Who left you?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nobody." Quinn replied.

Gosalyn managed to grab the pocketknife and started to cut the rope.

"I know what it's like to have people leave you Quinn. I lost both my parents and my grandpa when I was young."

"But what about…"

"I was adopted and she's my step mom. The only one that is blood related is Hunter. Misty has another dad."

"So you get me then, right? Why I'm doing this?"

"Yeah I do. Who left you?"

Quinn paused and looked down. "My parents. My dad took off when I was born and my mom died shortly after. Even Mr. Kitty left me, so I made that he can never leave me again."

"But Quinn you can't keep me tied up here. People are going to start looking for me."

"NO! Why do you keep saying that? Why would they take you away from me?"

She finally cut the last string and pulled the blindfold off of her, quickly stood up and grabbed the gun that is on the ground, she aimed it at Quinn.

Quinn looked at her shock.

Darkwing and Launch Pad are at the police station. He's giving a press confess,

"Please, if anybody has seen these two girls. Call the St. Canard police or me. There is a 20,000 dollar reward for Gosalyn's safe return. I'm a good friend with Mr. Mallard, he's with his wife at the hospital keeping an eye on their son."

He then walked past as they all took pictures of him.

Quacker Jack had watched the whole thing and sighed.

"Oh great, now everybody is going to be after her. I gotta find her."

He kept running.

Gosalyn still has the gun on Quinn.

"Go ahead and shot. You're free. I'm too weak to do anything."

"As much as I would love to do that. I unlike you wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"So, you're just going to live me?"

"No, I meant what I said before. I'm going to get you help. Even though I don't think you deserve my kindness."

"You're coming back then?"

"Yes, I will. Don't make me regret this though."

"Okay I trust you."

Gosalyn then turns and takes off running and Quinn hugged Mr. Kitty.

"See Mr. Kitty she's my friend. She'll come back. She promised me."

Gosalyn runs to the lake and spots a rowboat.

"Perfect! My way out."

She ran to it and got inside and pushed off. The wind was getting cold and as she began to row to the other side, the wind tipped over the boat.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She goes falling into the lake, look at the top as she swam to the top. Her head hit the canoe hard.

"OUCH!" She exclaimed.

She then started to feel really light headed and went unconscious.

With Drake/ Misty and Hunter…

All three of them gasped at the same time.

"I just got a really bad feeling." They all said.

To Be Continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the Thunder Quack with Darkwing and Launch Pad, Darkwing just broke down in tears.

"D.W?" Launch Pad asked concerted.

"I can't explain it. I just feel like something terrible just happened. Like my heart is just breaking."

"Gosalyn or Hunter?"

Drake shrugged. "I don't know. I never felt this way before." He cried.

"Don't worry Drake. We'll find her."

"I just hope that we find her in time." He cried.

They just continued to fly off.

Misty is back at home and runs to her room, and grabs her pet lizard.

"Come on Spike, I need you." She said.

She runs back outside the house and looked around to see if anybody was near.

When nobody was she sat Spike down and waved her hands over him, he grew into a large dragon. Misty then climbed onto his back and they took off flying.

"Gosalyn needs our help." She said.

She pulled out a sock from Gosalyn, Spike sniffed it and off they went.

Quacker Jack is also looking for them.

"I hope that she didn't do anything too stupid."

"You know you wouldn't have this problem. If you had taken her with her." Mr. Banana head said.

"Okay, yeah right. So this is all my fault now? What was I supposed to do with a little girl."

"I'm just saying." Mr. Banana head said.

"Yeah, I know. I just have to get her before Darkwing does."

Quinn who sitting by the tree rocking back and forth, is starting to feel dizzy.

"Gosalyn said that she was going to get help. And she's going to do it." She said.

Meanwhile Gosalyn is still floating head down in the lake.

'When I grow up, I want to be a crime fighter just like my dad.' Kept going on in her head.

As she floats around an image of Drake showed up in front of her.

"Hey Kido, What are you doing here? You don't belong here. You were the one who gave me a life worth fighting for. I need you to fight to come back to me." He said.

He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"I know you're scared. But I'm scared too. You have to fight for it Gosalyn. Fight for everything that you believe in. I need you, we all need you." He said.

She just looked at him and looked down.

Drake is in the Thunder Quack with the tears still down his face.

"You just got to be okay Gos," He cried.

"She's a fighter D.W. You got to believe that she's going to be okay."

"I know that! But how much more can I take? First Hunter gets poisoned, and now Gosalyn goes missing. What's going to happen next."

Quacker Jack is walking around the neighbor hood.

A little girl with blonde pig tail running by looked just like Quinn as a baby.

He then gets a flashback of him and Quinn. It's late at night and he walks into her bedroom, kisses her on the head in the crib, and walks out of the room.

Her mom is standing by and pushed him out while some other guy walked in the house.

He shakes the thoughts out of his head. "I can't go back there. I can't. I have to think about Darkwing and finds her first."

He then took off as well.

Quinn is still feeling really out of it rocking back and forth for Gosalyn to come back,

"She's coming back. I know she is… What's that Mr. Kitty?…. No! She's coming back she told me she would." She replied.

Honker is in his room trying to get the thought of Gosalyn out of his head.

"PLEASE, don't let it be her." He cried.

Tank then just walked into his room. "Hey, I heard that some psycho kidnapped Gosalyn. And that they don't know where she is or even if she's still alive. Do you think that that psycho killed her yet?"

"TANK?!"

"What I'm just asking?"

"Just get out! I can't think like that right now."

Tank shrugged and walked out of the room and Honker sighed and looked out the window.

"Please Gos, please be okay." He said.

'Gosalyn, I know that we've been friends for a long time. But I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime.' Gosalyn thought to her self.

She's still floating face down out of it when an image of Honker showed up next to her.

"You could always talk me into doing anything. Even though it mostly gets me into trouble half of the time. All you had to do is just flash that smile of yours and I'm putty in you're hands. You must of known that I had feelings for you for the longest time. But you never said anything. You waited for me to make the first move. I love you more then I thought that I could. I was just a scrawny nerd but you saw more then that. I want you to come back to me so I can show you how much you mean to me, I will never let you go again. Just please come back to me." Honker said.

He kissed her on the head and then disappeared.

Quacker Jack is looking at all the places where the girls could go.

"How hard can it be to find a girl?" Quacker Jack asked.

"Maybe she skipped town."

"I haven't even thought about that!"

He then took off running.

Morgana is in the hospital and is in the chapel.

"Um hi, I know you're thinking. Whoa, what's she doing here? But I don't know what else to do. My whole family is slipping through my fingers. And there's nothing that I can do to help. My little boy is in a coma, my beautiful young step daughter Gosalyn. Has gotten kidnapped, nobody knows where she is, my husband went after to find her, and now my daughter Misty has gone as well. I don't what to do. Please help them." She cried.

She cried in her arms.

'Gosalyn, I have great news! You're father and I are getting married!' Morgana exclaimed.

Morgana is now standing in front of Gosalyn.

"We sure have come a long way haven't we? You have always been very important to me. If it wasn't for you. You're father and I may have never had met. You welcomed my daughter Misty and I with opened arms. I love you as my own. It's not you're time to go. I refuse for you to go. Everybody wants you to stay here. Please Gos, come back to us." Morgana said.

She then also disappeared.

Quaker Jack is walking around still and trying to get his thoughts together.

"Where could she have gone? I've looked everywhere!"

"Why don't you just admit it."

"I have nothing to admit."

"I don't believe you."

"Why don't you just drop it! I have more then enough to worry about here."

They kept looking around.

Misty is riding spike in the air.

"Good boy Spike, follow the smell. I wouldn't give up on her." She said.

She looked up at the sky and sighed. "Hang on sis."

'Hi I'm Mystical. But everybody calls me Misty.' I think that we're going to be best friends.' Misty said.

Misty is now standing in front of Gosalyn.

"You know that you're the only person who understands me. So you're going to bet that I'm not going to give up. And neither are you. I need you! We all need you! You are not only my step sister but my best friend as well. You were always there for me. Rather it's coming to terms of finding out who my dad is. And now I need you to fight to live! I don't know what I'll do with out you sis." Misty said.

Misty hugged Gosalyn and then disappeared as well.

Quacker Jack is looking for Quinn all over her and asking everybody if they had seen her.

They all shook their heads and shrugged.

"Okay, thanks." Quacker Jack said.

He then starts to really panic. "Okay, Quacker Jack thinks. If you was a high school girl on the run where would I be?"

"That's a pretty big stretch. You are a 15 year old girl." Mr. Banana Head said.

"Ha ha, very funny."

Quinn is sitting down by a tree starting to really lose it.

"I have to find Gosalyn. She would never lose me." She said.

She sat up and grabbed the gun from the ground and got up.

"I have to find her." She said.

She struggled to walk away and managed to walk further into the distance. Her head is getting dizzy and kept walking.

Morgana then had enough of this self pity and storms out have the chapel; and heads to Hunter's room.

Two police officers stepped in front of her. "BACK OFF!" She exclaimed.

Lighting stroke them and she storms in the room and holds Hunters hands.

"Hey Hunter, it's me mom. Sorry that I haven't been here for you. It's been really crazy lately. You're sister has gone missing. And nobody has any idea where she is. I know that you two of a real strong connection with her. If you could help in any way…"

'Gos, this is you're baby brother Hunter.' Drake said.

Gosalyn is still floating head down when something hits her on the head. Hunter is now standing in front of her.

"You had to out due me didn't you? You couldn't just let me get all the attention. Well you're plan isn't going to work. Cause you know the both of us can't stay here. You're the one that I turn to when I'm getting in trouble. Always helping me out. If you go away who's going to help me with my sports? You know Misty can't help me either can Misty or mom. So you better come with me. You're my hero and I don't know what else to do. I am so scared sis. I don't want to lose you." He cried.

He then also disappeared.

'What am I supposed to do?' She thought to herself.

With Darkwing and Launch Pad in the Thunder Quack..

Darkwing is staring to really freak out about everything.

"We should have found her by now! What if she's already…" He trailed on.

"You really got that bad feeling huh?"

"It's never been this bad before. I mean sure, I worry about her. But then things just calmed down. I can't shake it this time. That's why we have to find her before it's too late!" He said.

Launch Pad paused and looked out the window.

'We're coming Gos.' He thought to himself.

Quinn is still walking around and starting to see things people are laughing and talking about her.

'Man, what a freak!'

'Look at her! She's carrying a little cat with her.'

They all laughed in her head and she broke down and landed on her knees and started to shake again.

"I have to snap out of it! They're laughing with me not at me." She said.

She started to cry with her head in her hands and her head ache started to feel dizzy.

"Where is Gosalyn? Doesn't she know that I'm going to die out here?"

Launch Pad is now standing in front of Gosalyn now.

"Hey Gos, I know that we're not related. But I always thought of you as my own daughter. You've always told me about that time you went to the future and saw what you're dad was like with out you. I don't want that to happen and I don't think either would you. We all love you Gosalyn. You can't go, you're dad would go crazy with out you."

Now all of her family and friends are standing around her smiling at her, when Gosalyn's grandpa stands next to her.

"This is a lot to take in isn't it Gos?" He asked.

He hugged her tight and sighed. "You have a big choice to make. Everybody is telling you to fight and come back. But it's only up to you. You know what you have to do. Go home or move on."

Drake looked at her shocked. "Move on?! What are you nuts?! You're coming home with me!" He exclaimed.

She opened her eyes a little bit and looked an everybody around her and smiled. They all disappeared after wards.

'I want to go home.' She thought to herself.

She tried to move but couldn't and started to feel dizzy again, just then somebody or something touched her shoulder.

They turned her around and it was her parents! She barely opened her eyes and he handed out his hand to her, she just passed out again.

To Be Continued..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gosalyn's parents are still standing next to her.

'Are you here to take me home or….' Gosalyn trailed on.

"It's up to you Gosalyn. We would love to have you with us dear." Her mom said.

"But like you're grandpa said it's totally up to you. You can either live with us or with everybody else."

'You're making me choice?!' She thought to herself.

"Unforntanly, yes, do you want to live or…"

"You have till tomorrow at midnight to make up you're mind. Until then you're going to remain here in limbo." Her dad said.

"Oh gee thanks." Gosalyn said.

Misty and Spike landed in the woods and he turned back into a tiny lizard.

"Good boy Spike. I have to find Gosalyn!" She exclaimed.

Spike started to sniff around and found something.

"Good boy, I'll call dad and tell him."

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Drake's number.

"Dad, it's me. I think I found a trail on Gosalyn! We're at the woods about 4 hours away!"

Drake jumps for joy. "Yes! Thank you Misty! Keep searching!"

He hung up the phone and turned to Launch Pad.

"L.P. the Metro Park and step on it!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Right O D.W." Launch Pad exclaimed.

They took off flying the other direction.

As they took off Quacker Jack spotted them and gasped.

"They must have found something!" He exclaimed.

He hopped in the nearest car and followed them.

Quinn is still walking around starting to see things.

"She said that she'll be back! She said it!" Quinn cried.

"Gosalyn! Gosalyn! Can you hear me?!" Misty called out.

Quinn looked behind a tree and saw Misty.

"She's here to take Gosalyn away from me. I must find her before she does."

Gosalyn's family and friends are standing next to her all telling her to come home.

She then looked over at her parents and she had missed them so much! And doesn't know what to do.

"It's up to you Gosalyn. You and you only."

"Why are you making me choice?!" She cried.

"It's the way that it has to be." Her dad said.

"Gos, come home. I need you." Honker said.

"I need time to think."

"Of course, but remember you only have till tomorrow night."

"I know."

Just then everybody went away and Gosalyn's sprit lifted from her body and she walked away.

She walked right through Misty and she got a shiver.

"Okay, something's up." Misty said.

Misty walked past a bunch of trees and brushes and spotted Gosalyn's body floating face down and gasped.

"NO!" She exclaimed.

Drake and Launch Pad arrived seconds later, they hopped out of the Thunder Quack.

"Alright, let's split up. If we find something give the other a call."

"Sounds like a plan."

They split up and started to search.

"Gosalyn!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Gosalyn!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

"If anything has ever happened to her. There will be hell to pay!" Darkwing exclaimed.

Quacker Jack arrived there as well.

"I have to find her! There is no telling what Darkwing will do to her."

He started to look around as well.

Gosalyn is walking around the town, nobody has even noticed her.

"So this is what it's like to be in limbo. Nobody knows I'm here. But what am I supposed to do? No matter what I do I'm going to disappoint somebody. And that's the last thing I want to do."

She continues to walk around with tears in her eyes and a broken heart; and doesn't under stand why this is happening to her.

Misty looks around and decides to jump in.

"Hang on Gosalyn! I'm coming!" She exclaimed.

She swam over to Gosalyn's body and grabbed her and swam back to the shore.

"Man, you really need to go on a diet." She said.

She hopped out and dragged Gosalyn's body to the grass, leaned down to hear a heart beat.

"Oh good. There's still a pulse. Come on Gosalyn, I'm not going to let you die on me." She said.

She started to give her mouth to mouth and CPR, when noise came up from the distance. It was Quinn with a gun pointing right at Misty.

"Don't touch her!" Quinn exclaimed.

Misty looked up at her shocked.

Darkwing is out looking for them when he bumped into Quacker Jack and his eyes widen and filled with anger.

"Quacker Jack?! I swear if you having to do with this….."

"I'm not.."

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Don't start with me. Cause you don't want to see me when I get mad!"

"I…"

"You what?!"

"I can't get into it with you."

"No he just doesn't want to admit it." Mr. Banana head said.

"ADMIT WHAT?! Somebody tell me!"

"NOTHING!"

"Either you tell me what is going on. Or I'll blow you so sky high…."

"Okay, you win. Look, she's my daughter."

Darkwing's jaw hit the ground at that.

Quinn is still holding the gun on Misty.

"Stay away from her!"

"Quinn, I'm not in the mood for this!? Gosalyn could be dying here!"

"She said that she was going to get me help."

Misty chuckled at that. "Help you?! You're the one that kidnapped her, not to mention you poisoned our brother. WHO DID NOTHING TO YOU! She's not going to help you!"

"STOP IT! She's my friend! She said that she will always be my friend."

Misty rolled her eyes at that.

"I hardly doubt that."

"NO! She said… If you take her away from me…"

"You what?! You already poisoned our brother, and kidnapped her. What else can you do it?" Misty asked.

"STOP IT! She's my friend!"

"Quinn! If you don't let me help Gosalyn. Everybody is going to lose her!" Misty exclaimed

Quinn cocked the gun and aimed it at her again.

Gosalyn is still walking around the town still very depressed about everything.

"Why me? Why did this happen to me? Why do I have to be the one who was to make this choice? Can't they just tell me to go back or move on? This stinks on ice!" She exclaimed.

She spotted the tower up ahead and walked over to that direction.

Darkwing shook the thoughts out of his head.

"You're daughter?! What lonely women wanted you?" he asked.

Quacker Jack sighed. "I met her mother at a mental hospital."

"Wow, that makes sense. Two crazed sicko's together. That's a lovely scene. Where is her mom?"

"She died when Quinn was 2. I couldn't take care of her. So I just left. Last I knew she was hiding cause of the accident."

"So you're telling me that there is a crazed killer on the lose with another girl! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Darkwing exclaimed.

He pinned Quacker Jack to the tree and has his gas gun on him.

Misty's anger is starting to show up on her.

"QUINN! You don't want to mess with me. Trust me."

"Just let her go!" Quinn exclaimed.

Misty's eyes started to glow bright red and she zapped Quinn into a tree.

"Ahh!" Quinn exclaimed.

Darkwing had heard the scream and he let Quacker Jack down and took off.

"Gosalyn. I hope that we're not too late." Drake said.

He ran past a couple of brushes and spotted Misty giving CPR on Gosalyn with Quinn standing back up with the gun next to her.

He's eyes narrowed and held his gas gun on her. "Stop right there! And put the gun down!" He exclaimed.

Quinn just freaked out and turned around and shot him in the chest, he goes falling down to the ground.

"NOOO! Darkwing!" Misty exclaimed.

To Be Continued..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darkwing drops to the ground he's been shot!

Misty's eyes widen and gasped. "NO!" She exclaimed.

Quinn just drops the gun and takes off running, Launch Pad soon arrived.

His eyes widen when he saw Darkwing on the ground.

"What happened?!" He asked.

"Quinn! She shot him!" She exclaimed.

Misty got up from Gosalyn and ran to Darkwing. "Darkwing!!" She exclaimed.

Darkwing coughed and gasped. "Don't worry about me. Just take care of Gosalyn. I'll be fine." He said.

Misty ran back to Gosalyn and Launch Pad quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Yes, my names Launch Pad McQuack and I need an ambulance! One's been shot and another one has been drowned. Please hurry."

He turned off the phone and went down to Drake. "Don't worry buddy. Help is coming. Just stay in there. Everything is going to be okay."

Darkwing was starting to lose consciences and slowly started to close his eyes.

"NO! Don't you dare close you're eyes on me! I need you stay here buddy!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

Darkwing slowly closed his eyes and Launch Pad just stood by his buddy until the ambulance showed up.

Quacker Jack is looking around for her. "Quinn! Quinn!" He cried.

Just then Quinn went running by him.

"Quinn!" He exclaimed.

He soon took off after her and followed her into an old building.

He walked in and looked around. "Quinn?" He asked.

He looked behind the desk and saw her rocking back and forth while holding her cat.

"There you are Quinn! What did you do this time?" He asked.

He sat down next to her.

"They was going to take her away from me. She's my friend. I didn't mean to shot him. It was an accident."

Quaker Jack gasped. "YOU SHOT DARKWING?!" He exclaimed.

She just paused and looked at him and looked back at the wall.

"You came back for me! Just like you said you would. Mr. Kitty said that you wasn't going to."

"Boy, she makes you look sane." Mr. Banana head said.

"Quinn, you really screwed up this time. Everybody is looking for you now."

She didn't have an answer and just continued to rock.

At the hospital..

Morgana walks out of Hunters room for a minute when Gosalyn and Darkwing get pulled in by stretchers. With Misty and Launch Pad right behind them.

"What happened?" Morgana asked as she ran over to Misty.

Misty couldn't hold the tears anymore.

"I found her face down in a pond and when I was trying to save her. Quinn showed up and shot Drake. I tried to give her CPR as long as I could." She cried.

"WHAT?!" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn's doctor walked over to them.

"Do you know how long she's been under water?" She asked.

Misty shook her head. "No, But I did CPR on her as long as I could." Misty replied.

"That's good. We're going to do a cat scan on her. To see if there is any brain damage."

Misty gasped. "Brain damage?"

Morgana shook her head at this.

"This can not be happening." She said.

She sat down in a chair.

Back with Quacker Jack and Quinn

"We got to get you out of here! Before the police find you!"

"But Gosalyn said…"

"Gosalyn, isn't you're friend! She's gone! I'm the only one who is here for you. You have to trust me! And I just know what to do! Follow me!"

He sat back up and peeks out there were cops a distance away; he grabs her hands and they ran out of the cabin.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"To a place where Darkwing can't find you." Quacker Jack said.

They sneaked into the car and drove off.

Morgana is still sitting down when Darkwing's doctor walked out.

"Mrs. Mallard?"

"How is he? Please tell me he's okay." Morgana said.

The doctor sighed. "The bullet nicked his heart and he lost a lot of blood. We're going to give him heart surgery to remove it."

"Heart surgery?"

"Yes, we're getting him all prepped up now. It will be at least a few hours of surgery and the next days are going to be critical."

"Just save him doctor."

"I'll do my best."

They pulled Drake out back on the stretcher Morgana ran to him and held his hand and kissed him.

"I love you so much." She cried.

They pulled him away and they just stood there and Misty broke down in tears.

"If only we were their sooner."

"Don't blame you're self Misty. You did the best you could and now all we have to is wait."

"But what about the spells?" Misty asked.

Morgana freaked out and turned to her. "NO SPELLS! And I know which one you're talking about too! It's way to dangerous for a young witch or anybody to do."

"But what if…"

"Misty, I have our whole family fighting for their lives right now. I can't afford it if something happens to you too! I need you to promise me. Promise me, that you will NOT do any type of spells period."

Misty sighed and nodded her head. "All right I promise."

She had her fingers crossed while saying that and Morgana sighed and hugged her.

"Good."

With Negaduck and the fearsome five at his hideout.

"WHAT?!!" Negaduck exclaimed.

"Please Negaduck." Quacker Jack asked.

"Let me guess this straight. You want me to take you're little fan girl. To my secret hideout?!"

"Aww, why not. You took the other three there."

"YOU NOBS TOLD! OOH, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY!"

Negaduck grabbed his chainsaw and turned it on towards them.

"But Negaduck she's different." Quacker Jack said.

Negaduck paused and looked at the girl who is holding a stuffed cat totally out of it.

"Alright, I'll bite. How is she different?"

"She killed Darkwing duck!"

Negaduck looked at back at the girl and was floored.

"She what?"

"She shot him in the chest. I saw them carry him away in a stretcher."

Negaduck didn't believe this. "You mean to tell me that. That little snot nosed girl did what you nobs been trying to do for years in a day?"

"Yeah, so what do you say?" Quacker Jack asked.

Negaduck thought about it for a second. "I can't believe that I'm doing this. This is so pathetic. I'll try to make her room. But the cat has got to go."

Quinn's eyes widen and looked at Quacker Jack with tears in her eyes.

"NO! NO! NO!" She cried.

Quacker Jack looked at her.

"It's okay Quinn."

"No it's not! He wants to take Mr. Kitty away from me! He's my only friend."

"I'll take him." He replied.

"Yeah we'll be the best of friends." Mr. Banana head said.

Quinn held him tight and would not let him go.

"Bye Mr. Kitty, I'll miss you. You're going to visit me right?"

Quacker Jack paused and looked at Negaduck who just glared at him.

"Wish I could."

"NOO! NOO! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN! YOU PROMISED!" She cried.

Negaduck is standing by the jet with his arms crossed. "Clock is ticking brat."

She cried and looked at Quacker Jack when Negaduck grabbed her and tossed her in.

"Ahh!"

"You OWE ME!" Negaduck exclaimed to Quacker Jack as he walked into the jet. The doors locked and they flew off.

Quinn looked out the window and Quacker Jack looked away.

"You okay?" Bush root asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have some toys to make."

He walked out of the hide out and Bush root shrugged with the others.

"What's with him?" Megavolt asked.

Back at the hospital..

Morgana and the others are waiting for words about Gosalyn and Drake.

The doctor walked out from both of them.

"Mrs. Mallard." They both said.

"Yes?" Morgana asked.

"Gosalyn doesn't have any brain damage. But if there isn't any improvement soon. We don't know what to do."

"So what you saying is that if she doesn't improve…"

"We're not certain, but she could remain like this."

Morgana couldn't believe this, how could this happen.

'I have to do something' Misty thought to herself.

"And Drake, how is he?" Morgana asked.

"We removed the bullet from Drake's heart and the surgery was a success. He's still critical right now. Like I said before. He lost a lot of blood earlier. The next two days will be very critical."

Morgana sighed and before she could say something a little boys voice came from a Hunter's room.

"Mom? Mom?" Hunter asked.

Morgana gasped and ran inside to see Hunter starting to wake up.

"Hunter?" She exclaimed.

The doctors are looking over him.

Morgana had tears in her eyes as she holds his hand.

"My baby." She said hugging him.

"What happened? Where am I? Where is everybody?" He asked.

Morgana paused and looked at everybody.

"You had an accident and was in a coma for a few days."

"Oh? Where are dad and Gos?" He asked.

"You don't have to worry about that right now. All you have to do is get better."

Misty walked in and looked at her.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Mom, he has a right to tell him a truth. Hunt, Gosalyn was kidnapped by Quinn and we found her face down in a lake, she also shot dad in the chest. He's had heart surgery."

"WHAT?!" Hunter cried.

Morgana hugged him tight and looked at her daughter.

"Hunter, everything is going to be okay."

"NO! It's not going to be okay!" Hunter cried.

Misty couldn't watch this anymore and knew what she had to do.

"I'll be back." She said.

She took off running out of the room and Morgana moaned as she watched her.

"No, she better not be doing what I think she's going to do." Morgana said.

Misty ran back to home and in her room and grabbed the advanced magic book.

"Misty, what I can help you with today?" The book asked.

"I need a spell to transfer me to the limbo world."

"WHAT? That is very dangerous! I.."

"I know! But it's the only way that I can help my family."

"Sorry kido, I'm not helping you with that."

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL FIND MY SELF! I'll cast it by myself. So either help me out or shut up!"

The book sighed.

"Alright, fine. Since you're not going to do it anyways. I'll help you anyways. I just hope that you know what you're doing."

"Me too." She replied.

The book turned to a certain page and Misty read it over.

She turned all the lights out and lined up lit candles in a circle, she then sat down in the middle with the book in her hands. She crossed her legs and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." She replied.

She then started to chat a spell from the book.

Just then a smoke and a light came from the ground and circled around Misty, it lifted her up. Light shinned all over her.

Binki was outside and looked up and saw her floating.

"Herb! Herb! Come here quick!" She exclaimed.

Right when Herb ran outside the house and looked she had fallen to the ground.

"What? I don't see anything?" Herb asked.

"Misty she was floating! I saw her!"

Herb looked at her strange. "Come on Binki, let's go back inside and I'll make you some tea."

"I'm not crazy! I saw her floating."

"Sure you did Binki."

They walked back inside the house and closed the door behind them.

In Misty's room she's laying on the ground out.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morgana just knew that Misty had done that spell with out thinking about it. She leaned on a chair and sighed.

Launch Pad walked up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I just really got this bad feeling. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"I need you to check on Misty."

Launch Pad gasped. "Why?"

"I just got this feeling that she just made things a whole lot worse for us."

"Yeah." He replied.

He quickly took off and Morgana sighed; walked into Drake's room.

He was still out of it and she walked over to him and sat down, held his hand.

Launch Pad arrived at the Mallard house and ran inside.

"Misty? Misty?" He asked.

He didn't hear anything and he ran to her room and saw her passed out on the floor. All the candles are out and the book was closed.

"MISTY?!" He exclaimed.

He ran over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Misty! Misty!"

No response. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed 9 1 1 again.

"Yes, it's me Launch Pad McQuack again. I need an ambulance! Please hurry!" He exclaimed.

He turned off the phone and looked at Misty.

"They can't lose you too!" He said.

Misty is now walking around in limbo world. A place where she never wanted to be again.

"I can't believe that I'm here again! Gosalyn, better have a good reason for doing this. All I have to do is find her and bring her back home. Before I lose my life over this." She said.

She looked at the scene and it's a huge world with tons of people walking around.

"Oh yeah this should be a piece of cake." She said.

She took off walking around.

Gosalyn is still sitting on the towers ledge trying to think of the right thing to do.

"Aurgh, this should be easy. Why can't it be easy? Do I want to die or live? Why does it have to be so hard! How do they expect me to make up my mind by tonight?!" She exclaimed.

She stood up and went to slam her fist against the wall, but it just went right through it.

"Great, now I can't even punch anything. This stinks on ice!" She exclaimed.

She just looked back at the scene from the tower and sighed.

"What should I do?" She asked her self.

Morgana is leaning up towards Drake and kissed him. His eyes started to open up and he looked over at her and placed his hand on her cheek.

She gasped. "Drake darling?" She asked.

Drake looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Hey."

"Hey, how you feeling?" Morgana asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck." He said.

"You got shot Drake. Do you remember that?"

"Not really. But I think I have a good reminder." He coughed.

He tried to sit up but Morgana held him down.

"Don't try to move Drake darling, you're still in bad condition."

Drake chuckled at that/

"Oh, I've had worse then this. You worry too much. I think I can handle a teen shooting. How's Gosalyn and Hunter?"

Morgana paused and looked down.

"What?"

"Hunter is good. He's awake and he has some memory problems. Nothing to serious though. The doctors said that he'll be fine."

"That's good. And how's Gosalyn?"

"Drake, she's in a coma. There is some brain activity, and well they're afraid that she might not make it."

Drake couldn't believe this he just froze stiff.

"WHAT?! NO! I HAVE TO SEE HER NOW!"

"Drake, you were in hours of surgery."

"I don't care! I want to see my daughter! She's my daughter!"

Morgana nodded her head and slowly helped him out of the bed, to a wheel chair and sat him down.

"Drake, I have to warn you. They have her on life support."

She wheeled him out of the room and to Gosalyn's room. Morgana opened it up and he gasped at the sight of Gosalyn all hooked up to machines. He just broke down in tears.

He covered his beak and pushed over to her and held her hand.

"Gos, it's me dad. I'm going to be okay. Hunter's okay, you have to be okay. I can't believe that this happening to you. You shouldn't, please god, don't take my little girl away from me." He cried.

The doctors walked over to them.

"Mr. Mallard you should be back in bed. You're too weak to be here. And you're not doing her any good by sitting here." The doctor said.

"NO! I'm not leaving my daughter! Forget that!" Drake cried.

"Drake, please. You need to get better for her.'

Drake sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, you win."

The doctors pushed him away back to his room and back in bed.

"Do you need anything Drake darling?" Morgana asked.

"Can I just be alone for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Morgana walked out of the room and Drake broke down in tears and just then the doctors rushed in with Misty in a stretcher; Launch Pad right behind.

Morgana groaned. "Oh no."

"I found her in her room just.." He cried.

Morgana sighed. "I was afraid that this was going to happen."

"What?" Launch Pad asked.

"She did a spell to make her dead for 30 minutes. So she can go to the other world and try to get Gosalyn back. But if she doesn't get back to her body in time, she's gone. No Turing back."

Launch Pad was shocked. "What?"

"Drake's awake why don't you go see him." Morgana said.

Launch Pad nodded his head and headed inside the room, Morgana looked into Misty's room and knew there was nothing that they could do to help her.

"Misty, what were you thinking." She said.

Back in the limbo world Misty is walking around trying to find Gosalyn. Asking everybody if they have seen her.

They shook their heads.

"I have to find her. I will not spend more time down here then I don't have to." She said.

She looked up and saw the tower and knew!

"Ah ha! Bingo!" She exclaimed.

She took off towards that direction and with in seconds she arrived there. Gosalyn was trying to hit the punching bag with no luck.

"Not easy being dead is it?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn looked back and was shocked. "Misty? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home. Now come on!"

Gosalyn paused and looked down. "Misty, that's just it. I'm not sure if I want to go back,"

Misty looked at her shocked.

Honker arrived at Gosalyn's room while Drake is back in his room.

He cried as he walked over to her body just laying there. He held her hand and kissed it.

"I love you more then anything in the world. I hope you know that. God, I hope that you know that."

As he kissed her on the lips, Hunter walked in and was grossed out.

"Eww, that's really gross." He said.

Honker patted his head and walked out, Hunter didn't know how to take this. Gosalyn usually makes a remark. But she was just laying there no movement.

Misty looked at Gosalyn just really shocked.

"What do you mean that you don't know if you want to. What's holding you back?"

Gosalyn sighed. "My parents."

"You're parents?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, you know the ones that look like me. They want me to make a very big choice."

"Which is?"

"To stay here with them or go back to the others."

Misty couldn't believe that.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. I am so confused. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Gosalyn, they're always going to be you're parents. That's never going to change. Believe me, I know. Do you know how many people who want you back home?"

"I know but.."

"But nothing, Gosalyn a lot has happened in the last few hours. Dad was shot."

Gosalyn freaked out. "WHAT?!"

Misty sighed. "I was saving you from the lake and Quinn had a gun on me. Dad surprised her and she shot him right in the chest. The bullet knocked his heart and he had heart surgery."

"Oh my god." She said.

"That's not all. There's also a chance that I wouldn't make it either."

"What?!"

"I did a spell to make me dead for 30 minutes. And if I don't get back to my body in time. I'm going to die. I've lived here for most of my life. I don't want to live here again."

"MISTY?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! You can't do this to them!"

"You're my best friend Gosalyn. I wasn't going to let you go with out a fight!"

"I know Mist. But like I said I'm not sure I want to go. I don't know anything about my parents."

"Didn't I tell you that they're always going to be you're parents? You don't need to know you're parents to be close to them."

Gosalyn paused and looked down.

Hunter is laying in bed next to Gosalyn and holding her tight.

"Gosalyn, please come back butt breath! I want to play sports and beat you." He cried.

He just continued to cry on her while Morgana watched from outside and looked back at Misty.

"I told her not to do that spell! Did she listen NOOO! What was she thinking!"

"That she wanted to save Gos." Launch Pad replied.

"I know. But she knows that she can't be down there again!"

Gosalyn is still so confused.

"Look, Misty. You don't understand. I've only seen my parents through pictures. You know everything about you're parents."

"Gos, you living in fantasy world here. Yes, I know everything about my parents. My dad is Negaduck for crying out loud. That doesn't make it easy. I have to deal with it everyday! It's how you deal with it is what that matters. Don't you think that you're parents want you to grow up and go to college and start a family. You're parents a self fish for making this choice. I would be telling you to go back home! I've lived here and trust me it's no fun. There's no coffee no movies no pizza. You can't do anything fun. After life sucks. Just think about that."

"Where you going?"

"Back where I belong. Hopefully I'll see you there too."

Gosalyn watched as Misty floated away and she paused and sighed.

"What do I do?" She asked.

In the hospital..

The doctors walked into Drake's room with some bad news.

"You need to start thinking about turning off the life support on Gos." The doctors said.

Drake just has a shocked look his face.

To Be Continued..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Drake just looked at them shocked, the thought of doing it. It will never happen in a million years.

"Let me get this straight. I just got out of heart surgery and you tell me to take things easy. So what do you do? You come in and tell me to think about killing my daughter?! THAT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"Mr. Mallard…"

"No! I'll sue you for everything that you got if you lay one finger on her! It's only been one day! I will not give up on her and either are you."

"We're not sure if she'll even wake up."

"I am! You don't know her like I do! She is a fighter! She will awake and will be just fine! Just you see."

"If you say so Mr. Mallard."

The doctors shrugged and walked out of the room, Drake paused and looked up the ceiling.

"Please Gos, you have to come through." He said.

Morgana is in looking in as Hunter fell asleep next to Gosalyn.

"Poor kid, he really looks up to her doesn't he?" Launch Pad asked.

She sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, he does."

"Does he know that…"

"What that they think that she wouldn't make it? How can I do that to him? I can't even bring myself to think that."

"I can't believe that they even asked Drake that."

"I know. He wouldn't do it though. No way in the world. He's going to call all the best doctors to come and do their magic."

"Hope that works."

"Me too."

"How's Misty doing?"

"Same."

Just then the doctors ran into Misty's room and Morgana stood outside and saw Misty's eyes opened up. She had made it back in time,

"MISTY!" Morgana exclaimed.

She ran in the room and hugged her tight.

"Hey mom."

"What were you thinking? You could of…"

"I know, I had to.. How's Gosalyn?"

"Still the same. They're thinking about taking her off life support."

Misty gasped. 'Gos, please! It's time to come home.' She thought to herself.

Gosalyn sighed as she looked at the scene.

"All right Gos. You have to make a choice now. Life or die!" She exclaimed.

She walked back to the tower and saw a lot of pictures of her and everybody that made her smile.

"I don't even remember taking these pictures. How did dad ever talk me into wearing a dress? A lot of memories here. I'm going to start to cry over this if I don't get some fresh air." She said.

As she walked out a little boy ghost flew right by her to his parents.

"And yet, I don't have any memories of my parents. Aurgh! I need to make up my mind!" She exclaimed.

Her parents showed up next to her.

"Well Gos, have you made up you're minded yet? Do you want to stay here with us or move back?" Her dad asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked at them and felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out and grinned for the first time.

Morgana is in Gosalyn's room, picked up Hunter so Drake could have a moment with her.

Drake walked in her room and sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Okay Gos, I have never asked you of anything. But I really need you to come back to me. Fight to come back to me! Squeeze my hand do something please. We all need you! If you don't then I can't even think it. Just please! PLEASE! COME BACK." He cried.

He kissed her hand and then started to cry again and just then her monitor went beeping.

"Gosalyn! Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

He ran out of the room and called out for help.

"Help! Somebody please help!" He cried.

The doctors all ran in the room.

"Mr. Mallard, I need you to leave."

"NO! I'm not leaving her!" He cried.

Morgana walked up to him. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was just talking to her and then her monitor started to beep." He cried.

"Don't worry Drake. I'm sure that everything is going to be okay." Launch Pad replied.

"L.P. is right dear. Why don't we get something to eat and let the doctors do their stuff." Morgana said.

"NO! I'm not going any where until I know that she's okay." He cried.

Seconds later the doctors walked back out.

"How is she?"

"We got her stable the best we could. The rest is up to her."

"Please, don't let my baby girl die. I'm begging you." He cried.

"We'll do the best that we can. But like I said it's up to her."

They walked away and Drake looked back at his daughter and fell on his knees and cried. Morgana and Misty, Launch Pad along with Hunter all joined him.

Gosalyn looked at her parents after the pictures.

"Yeah, I have."

"And…"

"And, well I was really confused at first at what I should do. But then with help with my best friend and sister Misty. And along with this picture I know what I have to do."

"What picture is that?"

Gosalyn smiled and handed it to them. It's a picture of her, Honker and Misty along with Hunter all grown up.

"It's a picture of me and friends all grown up. You see we took Quacker Jack's time top for a ride one time. And we went to the future, we saw us as grown ups! We're the future Justice Ducks! That helped me made up my mind. If I was meant to pass on, then I wouldn't of seen myself. But I did."

"So that means?"

"It means, I love you guys. I'll never stop loving you. But I belong with the others. I can't imagine my life with out them. I miss them so much."

Her parents looked at each other and smiled.

"That's what we was hoping you would say."

Gosalyn was confused. "You mean you knew all along that I was going to say that? Then why did you make me think about it so much?"

"Cause we're you're parents Gosalyn. It's our job to make you think about stuff. And for you to make the right one."

"Things aren't going to be the same though Gos." Her dad said.

"What do you mean? Am I going to disabled or something?"

'No, no nothing like that. Well you see when you get back. What I mean."

"Now, you better hurry up. You're family is waiting for you."

Gosalyn smiled and hugged her parents and she then closed her eyes.

Everybody is in Gosalyn's room around her praying. When Gosalyn's hand squeezed Drake's.

He gasped. "Gosalyn? Is that you?" He asked.

"What is it?" Launch Pad asked.

"She just squeezed my hand! Gosalyn if you can hear me! DO IT AGAIN!" He exclaimed.

Sure enough her hand did it and Drake grinned and turned to Launch Pad.

"Launch Pad! Go get the doctors!" He exclaimed.

"Right!"

Launch Pad ran out of the room and Drake turned back to his daughter.

"Gosalyn, honey." He said.

Her eyes started to flutter and then blink open.

Drake hugged her so tight and had tears in his eyes.

"GOSALYN! You're awake!" He cried.

Gosalyn smiled as she looked around at all her friends and family. But she also saw people she didn't know looking back at her. She never saw them before in her life! And nobody else was looking at them.

"Welcome back Gos." Morgana said.

She was home!

Launch Pad and the doctors walked into the room and the doctors were shocked to see her shocked.

"Gosalyn? Everything looks okay. I'm going to take her off the life support now. You're throat might be a little scratchy after this. Open wide."

Gosalyn did so and the doctor took out her air pipe, she coughed little.

"There you go."

Hunter came running in and saw her. "GOSALYN!" He exclaimed.

He jumped on the bed and hugged her so tight.

"Hey skunk boy, did you miss me?" She asked.

"No."

"Right." She weakly said.

Drake poured her a class of water and handed it to her. "Yeah, you go Gos. You need to drink."

"Water? I want some pop."

The doctor laughed. "Sorry Gos. But only water for a while. You were right Mr. Mallard, you're daughter is a fighter."

"Told you." Drake said while holding Gosalyn tightly.

The next morning..

Gosalyn is in the bathroom at the hospital washing her face, she looked up and staring back at her was those people from last night.

Gosalyn sat down on the bed and tied her shoes.

"I'm not going to leave you. For some reason we're connected."

She shook the thoughts out of her head and her family and friends ran in.

"Ready to go home Gosalyn?" Drake asked.

"I've been ready. Oh, I can't wait." She said.

As they walked out Gosalyn then thought about Quinn.

"What ever happened to Quinn?" She asked.

Drake shrugged. "Don't know. Her and Quacker Jack took off during everything happened."

"What was their connection with each other?"

"Oh, you're going to love this, She's his daughter."

"You're kidding me! What lonely pathetic girl would want to ewww…" She trailed on.

Drake laughed. "It's a long story. And we have all the time in the world to tell you."

Launch Pad pulled up to the hospital and all hopped in to head home.

Gosalyn could still see the guy from the hospital and didn't know how to handle this.

Minutes later..

They arrived back at her house and when they opened the door. All of her friends jumped up and surprised her.

"Surprise!" They exclaimed.

Gosalyn smiled and had tears down her face.

Honker walked over to her and kissed her.

"Welcome home Gos." He said.

"Thanks, it's good to be home." She replied.

She went to talk to her friends and family.

Later on…

After everybody had left Gosalyn is sitting on the ledge of the tower looking out when Misty joined her.

"Hey sis." Misty said.

"Oh hey."

"What's wrong? You didn't seem like you're self."

"If I told you you'll think that I'm crazy."

"How's that? I'm half witch and half demon. I don't think that's possible."

Gosalyn sighed. "Alright, you see ever since I woke up last night. I've been seeing dead people around me."

Misty looked at her shocked. "Wow."

"Yeah, and it creeps me out. How do you handle it?"

Misty shrugged. "I don't know. I've been dealing with it all my life. You get used to it."

"That's what I was afraid off."

"Gos, they're not here to scare you. They're just lost souls that need help. Just like you were. Think of it as a way to pay them back."

"You're not making it easy."

"It's not supposed to be. At least now I can say we have something in common."

"Yeah, we both see dead people." Gosalyn teased.

The girls hugged with each other and looked out.

"I still can't believe that Quinn is out there somewhere."

"Don't worry Gos. We'll find her and make her pay for everything."

"I hope so. This is what I get for being nice to somebody. Can't trust anybody these days." Gosalyn said.

They both just looked at the scene.

Negaduck and Quinn are in the jet over a rainforest when he opened the door.

"Hope you have a parachute." He laughed.

"No." Quinn replied.

"Too bad. You didn't really think that I was going to take you to my secret hideout did you? Now jump!" Negaduck exclaimed.

Quinn looked out and was scared out of her mind.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm always serious."

He then pushed her out of the jet and the door closed and he laughed as he flew off.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed.

She went flying down and landed on the ground a stack of leaves saved her life.

"Where am I?" She asked.

She stood up and looked around. "Hello? Is there anybody here?" She asked.

As she's walking around she keeps tripping over vines and twigs. "Ah." She cried.

Just then two voices came out of the blue.

"Poor sweet innocent girl. Can you believe it? Another girl gets tossed out like garbage." A voice said.

"Oh yes, she has a very serious problem on her hands doesn't she?" The other voice said.

"A big one."

"She's just so misunderstood with no one to turn too."

"Boy, do I remember those days."

"Same here."

Quinn looked around shocked. "Whose there?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. We're not going to hurt you. Infact we're on you're side."

"We're not like the others that just tossed you a side like Negaduck did."

"It's no wonder he can never get a girl."

"Who are you guys?" Quinn asked.

"Where are our manners? Let's introduce ourselves."

A light came on and showed a girl rat with long brown hair.

"On you're left is the ever so enlighten static shock!"

The girl snapped her fingers and she is just dropped her skin to show nothing but static.

"Next is the heart of the wilderness.. My best friend and soon to be you're. Please welcome the one and only Poison."

A half plant and half duck girl with long purple hair wearing a long dark green dress, flowers in her hair.

"And me you're host Aqua!"

A girl dog/ water walks out looks like Liquidator.

"And we're the Devilish dolls!" They exclaimed.

Quinn gasped.

"Aren't you?" She asked.

Poison rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're the daughters of the fearsome four. But much much worse."

"Since, we told you our names. What's yours?" Static asked.

"Quinn."

The girls looked at each other and back at her.

"What we mean is what is you're nick name?" Poison asked.

"Quinn."

Poison and Aqua moaned at that.

"Who are you related to? Maybe that will help." Aqua asked.

"Quacker Jack."

Aqua looked her over and figured it out.

"Ah ha! I got it! You're the jester!"

"The jester?" Quinn asked.

"That's perfect! The Jester!" Poison exclaimed.

"So why did Negaduck drop you here?" Aqua asked.

"Uh.. I killed Darkwing duck." Quinn replied.

"No you didn't. He's still alive." Static answered.

"I shot him!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he made it through."

"How do you know?" Quinn asked.

"I heard it over the radio as Negaduck was flying by. So you didn't kill him."

"Oh."

"Don't worry sweetie, don't take it personal. It happens to the best of us." Poison said.

"Yeah, you'll get him next time."

"How long have you three been here?" Quinn asked.

"Too long, it's been years."

"Wow."

Quinn looked at the three girls and down on the ground.

"Will you three be my friend."

Poison and smiled and walked over to her, put her arm on her shoulder.

"Oh I think that we're going to be the best of friends." She mused.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. But first we need you do something for us."

"What's that?"

Posion grabbed a big leave from the tree and a flower from her hair and handed it to Quinn.

"It's just a friendship contract. That's all, that says we will be friends forever!"

"Really? What's the other words on it?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, that's just a bunch of legal mumble jumbo. Saying stuff like we own you forever and that if you ever back stab us in any way. You're history."

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

Poisoin chuckled. "What? You can't get something for nothing these days honey."

"But just think of it Quinn. If you sign it. The four of us will be friends for ever. Isn't that you want?" Aqua asked.

"So go ahead make you're choice. You can either be a pathic loser all you're life. Or you can be one of us. I don't have all day you know." Posion said.

Quinn looked at it and quickly grabbed the pen and sighed on the line.

"Anything! If it means that we will be best friends."

Aqua and Static was chuckling at that while Poison mention them to stop.

"Of course. That's all we want too."

Once they got the sighed paper, all of them busted out laughing evily.

"Now what?" Quinn asked.

"Now, why don't you be a doll and find us a way out of here." Posion said.

"What are you girls going to do?" Quinn asked.

"We'll be in the back if you need us." Aqua said.

The three of them walked away and Quinn started to look around.

She spotted a plane up ahead and took off running towards it. Once she got there, it was a rusted busted peice of junk.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

She ran back to the girls and showed them.

"You expect us to fly in that piece of junk? Yeah, right." Aqua said.

"But it's all I found here."

Posion sighed. "Come on girls, we need to get out of here. Static go to the engine."

"Fine, I always have to do the work around here." Static replied.

She turned into static and started up the engine.

"Yes! Now we can finally get out of here!" Posion said.

They all hopped in the plane and Quinn looked at the girls.

"We're friends right?" She asked.

Posion didn't pay attetion to her, as she was too busy looking at herself in a mirror.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever you say." She said.

The plane took off and flew off into the distance.

The END?


End file.
